Zamiana
by Arianka
Summary: Cuda czasem się zdarzają, lecz los bywa przewrotny. I zawsze jest cena, którą trzeba za ten cud zapłacić.
1. Chapter 1

Powrót, dla odmiany... Tym razem będzie dużo dialogów i emocji w trzech częściach. Mam nadzieję, że względnie kanonicznie, bez slashu i romansów.

Z podziękowaniami dla **Siean Riley** za niekończące się rozmowy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and I don't make profits from my writing,

* * *

**Zamiana**

W czerwcu cmentarz był pięknym i przyjemnym miejscem, wywołującym raczej zadumę niż powodującym żal. Nawet teraz, gdy trzeba było omijać na alejkach kałuże po porannym deszczu, John czuł przede wszystkim bijący zewsząd spokój. Z kwiatami w rękach i pobrzękującymi w torbie zniczami zmierzał tam, gdzie zawsze, tym razem sam. Pani Hudson przeziębiła się i nie mogła mu towarzyszyć, mimo że dziś mijały trzy lata od śmierci Sherlocka. To dlatego miał dwie wiązanki zamiast jednej, gdyż starsza pani poprosiła go o odwiedzenie jeszcze jednego grobu.

Pora była wczesna i John nie spodziewał się spotkać nikogo, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł, że nie będzie sam. Przed dwoma samotnymi nagrobkami ktoś siedział na mokrej ziemi i sądząc z nieznacznego ruchu pleców, płakał bezgłośnie. Mimo że przestało padać dobrą godzinę wcześniej, nieznajomy miał mokrą kurtkę, więc musiał tu być od dłuższego czasu. Na ziemi obok leżała porzucona torba na laptopa. John przystanął w pewnej odległości i obserwował go przez chwilę.

- Przepraszam, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu, gdyż obcy najwyraźniej nie zarejestrował jego obecności. Zaraz też doktor zganił się w duchu za idiotyczność pytania. Widział przecież, że NIE było w porządku. Tylko kto to mógł być? John odłożył na trawę kwiaty i znicze, a potem położył rękę na ramieniu skulonego mężczyzny. - Mogę w czymś pomóc?

- Jo-John? - wychrypiał w odpowiedzi. - Nie po-powinieneś m-mnie widzieć... Nie ty...

John poczuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Nie, to niemożliwe... Dla bezpieczeństwa uklęknął przy mężczyźnie i drżącą dłonią zmusił go do uniesienia brody.

- Ty... O mój Boże, ty... Nie... - Zamknięcie i otwarcie oczu usunęło wprawdzie mroczki, ale nic więcej. John nadal patrzył wprost na aż zbyt dobrze znaną twarz. Sherlock Holmes, siedzący przed grobem brata... Boże, jakim cudem?

- Dla.. Dla-czego on nie żyje? - wykrztusił z siebie Sherlock. –N-nic mi nie pow-wiedziała... Nie m-mogłem się s-skontaktować, myś… myślałem, że... - mówił cicho, kompletnie nieświadomy faktu, że John ledwie rejestrował jego słowa.

- Boże... Jesteś żywy...

- A on martwy! D-dlaczego?

Sherlock zszokowany tym, że Mycroft nie żyje. I John zszokowany faktem, że Sherlock żyje. Obaj na cmentarzu przed nagrobkami braci Holmes, jednym prawdziwym, drugim, jak się właśnie okazało, fałszywym. W tej sytuacji John nie wiedział, co zrobić, ale drzemiący w nim kapitan Watson i lekarz wojskowy wiedzieli. Własne emocje trzeba było odsunąć w bok, bo od twojego spokoju i opanowania zależały losy innych. Tak go nauczono, tak sam sobie powtarzał i teraz był wdzięczny, że stare instynkty wciąż działały.

- Wstań z ziemi - polecił John spokojnym tonem. Sherlock zignorował go, nadal wpatrzony tępo w nagrobek brata, w przeciwieństwie do jego własnego zawierający datę urodzin i śmierci sprzed trzech tygodni.

- D-dlaczego on n-nie ż-żyje?

- Zawał - odparł zwięźle John, widząc, że nie uniknie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. - Jego podwładni za późno się zorientowali. Byłem w szpitalu, jak go przywieźli. Nic nie dało się już zrobić. - Suche, oszczędne fakty i opanowanie, to była teraz podstawa. Zarówno po to, by logiką opanować jakoś Sherlocka, jak i po to, by samemu nie stracić zimnej krwi.

- A miał dbać o dietę...

- Wstań - powtórzył John i tym razem zmusił Holmesa, by się podniósł. Sherlock stanął chwiejnie na nogach, jakby miał się przewrócić, ale utrzymał równowagę. Narzucił torbę na ramię, a potem jego wzrok padł na porzucone przez Johna rzeczy.

- Przyniosłeś kwiaty - stwierdził już nie drżącym, a wypranym z emocji głosem.

- Och... Um, proszę. Weź - zaoferował John i podał mu wiązankę. W pierwszym odruchu chciał mu dać również znicze, ale gdy zobaczył, jak Sherlockowi trzęsą się ręce, sam zapalił je i postawił na świeżym nagrobku. Sherlock natomiast stał nieruchomo z kwiatami w rękach, jakby nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili podszedł sztywno i położył je przy płycie. Chwycił się jej, jakby w obawie, że upadnie i stał tak wmurowany, dopóki John nie ujął go za ramię.

- Chodź do domu, jesteś cały mokry.

- Gdzie..? Nie mam…

- Nie dzisiaj - oświadczył stanowczo John. - Później mi wszystko wyjaśnisz, teraz chodź.

Sherlock poszedł z nim bez słowa protestu. Pozwolił Johnowi zawołać taksówkę i zaoponował dopiero w momencie, gdy ten podał kierowcy adres. _Nie na Baker Street, nie na Baker Street, _powtarzał cicho i usiłował przekonać Johna, że nikt go nie może zobaczyć, tym bardziej tam. Doktor tylko kazał mu się zamknąć i prawie siłą wyciągnął go z samochodu, gdy dojechali na miejsce.

- Ani słowa – uprzedził cicho, gdy otwierał drzwi. – Idziesz prosto na górę, jasne? Bez jednego dźwięku. Pani Hudson jest chora, więc nie powinna wyjść na korytarz. Zajdę do niej i zaraz przyjdę, dobrze?

- Nie mów jej – zażądał Sherlock. – Nie możesz, rozumiesz!? Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jestem… - Palce Holmesa wpiły się nieoczekiwanie w jego ramiona. Johnowi na tej widok przyszło do głowy tylko jedno określenie.

Sherlock był zaszczuty.

- Nie powiem – obiecał i wyswobodził się z uścisku. – Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś. Spokojnie. Po prostu idź na górę, zaraz przyjdę – powtórzył cicho i popchnął Holmesa w stronę schodów. Sherlock zniknął niemal natychmiast.

Johnowi udało się ograniczyć rozmowę z panią Hudson do niezbędnego minimum. Zdążył uciec, nim zauważyła, że coś jest nie w porządku i zaczęła go wypytywać. Na górze czekał na niego martwy… nie, żywy Sherlock Holmes w dość nieciekawym stanie, więc John pospieszył na piętro sprawdzić, czy to, co się dotąd działo, było prawdą.

Przemoczonego Sherlocka znalazł w kuchni. Gdy wszedł, Holmes obrócił się gwałtownie, ściskając w ręce nóż, który zaraz wyleciał z jego bezwładnych palców, ledwie Sherlock zorientował się, że to tylko John.

- Nie… Ja nie…

- W porządku – uciął John, udając, że nie zauważył noża. – W porządku. Rozbieraj się – polecił, wstawiając wodę. – No już, ściągaj to z siebie, przyniosę ci coś suchego – powtórzył stanowczo, bo do Sherlocka znów jakby każde zdanie docierało z opóźnieniem. Holmes dygotał, ale posłusznie zaczął rozpinać kurtkę, więc John uznał, że wykona polecenie i poszedł do sypialni po ubranie.

Gdy wrócił, Sherlock stał na środku kuchni w skarpetkach i podkoszulce, trzęsąc się jeszcze bardziej. Już przedtem wyglądał dziwnie w poplamionych jeansach i sztormowej kurtce, ale teraz wrażenie się spotęgowało. Sherlock bez słowa wciągnął na siebie spodnie, idiotycznie za krótkie, i wsunął się w kremowy sweter. John w międzyczasie zalał wrzątkiem kubki z herbatą i po namyśle sięgnął do szafki po butelkę whisky.

- Wypij.

Pierwszą szklanką Sherlock się zakrztusił, drugą przełknął odruchowo, trzecią sam sobie nalał. Czwartej John nie pozwolił mu już wypić, zamiast tego podetknął mu pod rękę kubek z gorącą herbatą. I tak już przesadził, uznał, patrząc na załzawione oczy Sherlocka, który osunął się na krzesło przy stole i zacisnął dłonie na ciepłym kubku. John usiadł naprzeciw niego i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić. Im dłużej patrzył na Sherlocka, tym bardziej docierało do niego, co widzi. Sam chętnie by się napił, gdyby nie to, że skoro właśnie najprawdopodobniej upił Sherlocka, to bezwzględnie musiał pozostać trzeźwy ze względu na bezpieczeństwo.

- Muszę stąd iść - odezwał się Sherlock po chwili. Na blade policzki powoli wypełzał mu rumieniec, ale nadal dygotał, jakby nie mógł się rozgrzać. - N-nie w-wiedziałem...

- Nigdzie w tym stanie nie pójdziesz, choćbym cię miał obezwładnić - oświadczył stanowczo John. - Posłuchaj uważnie - ciągnął, przechyliwszy się ponad stołem. Zacisnął dłonie na nadgarstkach Sherlocka, jakby chciał go uziemić. - Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nie jesteś martwy i co się wydarzyło przez te trzy lata, ale cokolwiek się stało, nie jesteś sam. Jasne? W cokolwiek się wpakowałeś, poradzimy sobie z tym.

- Sp… Spieprzyłem. Na całej linii - odezwał się Sherlock. – A b-bez My-mycrofta nie mam nic, rozumiesz? Środków, informacji, bezpieczeństwa, dokumentów... I szans na powrót - wyrzucił z siebie i skulił się. - Nic.

Alkohol zaczynał działać, a w tej chwili Sherlockowi nie było trzeba wiele, by puściły wszelkie bariery. John patrzył na niego i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej docierało do niego, że tak, wrócił właśnie z cmentarza i owszem, usiłował uspokoić bliskiego paniki Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Nie lubię takich niespodzianek - poskarżył się Sherlock jakoś tak dziecinnie. - Dlaczego nie mogła dać mi znać?

- Kto?

- Molly. Albo ta dziewczyna od My...

Wspomnienie Molly Hooper uświadomiło Johnowi, o czym zapomniał. Był na dziś umówiony z Gregiem na piwo, a Molly wspominała coś, że zajrzy na chwilę na Baker Street. John zerknął nerwowo na zegarek. Nie było szans, żeby za półtorej godziny pojawił się w pubie. I sądząc z wcześniejszej reakcji Sherlocka, nie było mowy o tym, by Greg mógł się pojawić na Baker Street, przynajmniej na razie. Najpierw Holmes musiał się trochę ogarnąć i pozbierać, a na to będzie potrzebował trochę czasu, ocenił John. Poniewczasie zorientował się, że Sherlock najpewniej nic nie jadł, w najlepszym wypadku od rana. John stanowczo pozwolił mu wypić zbyt dużo alkoholu.

- Pij, póki ciepła - zachęcił, puszczając nadgarstki detektywa. - Rozgrzejesz się. Muszę zadzwonić do Grega.

Reakcja Sherlocka była gwałtowniejsza, niż John się spodziewał. Odsunął się i poderwał z krzesła, niemal strącając przy okazji kubek z herbatą.

- Nie... Powiedziałeś... Obiecałeś!

- Boże, uspokój się! - warknął John, aż Sherlock cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tonu. - Spokojnie, Sherlock. Spokojnie. Muszę mu tylko powiedzieć, że nie przyjdę na spotkanie. Nic mu o tobie nie powiem. Zaufaj mi. - John wstał także i obszedł stół, w porę, by posadzić chwiejącego się na nogach Sherlocka z powrotem na krześle.

- Ty... Jesteś dziwny - wymamrotał Holmes. - Jakby to w-wszystko było... w porządku... Normalnie.. Jak... Jakbyś się nie dziwił... I nie był zły...

- Nie jestem zły. Jeszcze nie - uściślił John zgodnie z prawdą. Był na razie zbyt zszokowany, by się złościć. - A tobie w tej chwili nie będzie lepiej, jak na ciebie nawrzeszczę, prawda? - Sherlock pokiwał głową i wykrzywił się. - Więc zostawiam to na później, o ile nie zalałem się w trupa i mi się to wszystko nie śni.

- To mi dałeś alkohol...

- Tak, racja. Wypij herbatę, ja zadzwonię - powtórzył John i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Czekając, aż Lestrade odbierze, schował whisky z powrotem do szafki. - Cześć, Greg. Raczej nie wpadnę dzisiaj... Co? Nie, nic się nie stało... Obawiam się, że podłapałem coś od pani Hudson, a na piątek mam zaplanowaną ważną operację i wolałbym się nie rozchorować... Zobaczymy się kiedy indziej.

John zakończył rozmowę i spróbował zadzwonić do Molly, ale nie odebrała. Po trzech próbach dał sobie spokój i tylko wysłał jej wiadomość, że nie pójdzie na piwo, jeśli chciała do nich dołączyć.

Zaraz też przekonał się, dlaczego Molly nie odbierała. Najpierw usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi piętro niżej, a chwilę później rozmowę.

- Sherlock, znikaj - syknął John i podciągnął detektywa do pozycji pionowej. To najpewniej była Molly, ale nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że pani Hudson nie wejdzie na piętro razem z nią. - Do łazienki i ani słowa - polecił i wepchnął niekoniecznie współpracującego Sherlocka do środka. - Możesz przejść do sypialni, tylko cicho.

John dostrzegł jeszcze, że Sherlock najpewniej nie ruszy się sam na krok, zanim zamknął drzwi, akurat w momencie, gdy usłyszał Molly na progu.

- O, cześć, Molly - przywitał ją, wychodząc z kuchni.

- Hej, wybacz, że tak bez uprzedzenia, ale zostawiłeś niezamknięte drzwi - uśmiechnęła się Molly, a John przeklął się w duchu za nieostrożność. - Widzicie się potem z Gregiem, prawda?

- Um... Nie, jednak nie będę iść - zaprzeczył John. - Jakoś nie mam ochoty...

- Nie? O, a myślałam, że bym może poszła... Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnęła nieśmiało.

- Tak, oczywiście, że tak - potaknął odruchowo John. - Miałem wczoraj dyżur, jestem trochę zmęczony. I nie wiem, czy mnie coś nie rozkłada.

- Oby nie... A tak poza tym? - Molly dalej stała w progu, jakby wyczuwając, że John nie życzy sobie jej towarzystwa, a jednocześnie pragnąc zostać.

- Tak, ogólnie w porządku. Dzwoniłem do ciebie chwilę temu - odparł John. - Chciałem uprzedzić...

- Przepraszam, pewnie nie usłyszałam w metrze... - Molly wyciągnęła z torebki telefon i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. - Co to? - zapytała nagle zdziwiona, słysząc odgłosy dochodzące z łazienki. John natomiast pożałował, że w ogóle wyciągnął alkohol, bo najwyraźniej Sherlock właśnie bardzo źle to znosił.

- Yyy, nie wiem... To znaczy...

- Och, trzeba było powiedzieć, że nie jesteś sam - odezwała się Molly, która nie miała większych problemów z rozpoznaniem, co właśnie słyszała. - Ktoś się chyba pochorował...

- Tak... - John nie widział większego sensu w zaprzeczaniu oczywistości. - Więc, jak widzisz, raczej nienajlepszy czas, żeby...

- Może mogę jakoś pomóc? - zaoferowała Molly. - John, na pewno wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz... normalnie. Jakbyś zobaczył…

- Nie, naprawdę… Dziękuję, ale…

Molly spojrzała na kurtkę wiszącą na kuchennym krześle, na zabłocone spodnie, a potem ku zaskoczeniu Johna wybrała jakiś numer i zaczęła dzwonić. Kilka sekund później John usłyszał telefon w kuchni.

- On… tutaj? – Molly spojrzała pytająco na Johna. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony był dla niej wystarczającym potwierdzeniem. – Ty… ty wiesz?

- Od jakiejś godziny – wyjaśnił John, nie próbując już nawet wymyślić jakiejś wymówki. – Spotkałem go na cmentarzu przy grobie Mycrofta…

- Co?! Jak… jak to przy grobie Mycrofta? Czy on…?

- Niestety – potwierdził John, przy okazji orientując się, że dobrze wcześniej zakładał; Molly nic nie wiedziała o śmierci starszego Holmesa. – Nie, może nie idź… - spróbował ją zatrzymać, widząc, że kobieta kieruje się w stronę łazienki. – Nie jest w najlepszym stanie…

- Wiem, słyszałam – odparła krótko Molly i wyminęła Johna. Powiesiła torebkę na krześle i zastukała do drzwi łazienki. – Sherlock? Mogę wejść? Sherlock? To ja, Molly. Prócz mnie jest tylko John. Mogę wejść?

- Obawiam się, że w tej chwili jest niekoniecznie trzeźwy – uprzedził ją cicho John. – Nie zamknął się w środku, myślę, że możesz spokojnie otworzyć.

Molly wahała się przez moment, ale w końcu nacisnęła klamkę. Tak jak John się spodziewał, Sherlock siedział oparty o prysznic z podkulonymi nogami i ukrytą między kolanami głową.

- Sherlock? – Molly bez skrępowania usiadła obok niego na podłodze i zrobiła to, do czego John najchętniej wykorzystałby panią Hudson, gdyby mógł; objęła go, a raczej przytuliła się do niego. Sherlock wydal z siebie jakiś nieokreślony, stłumiony odgłos, a potem zwinął się jeszcze mocniej w kłębek, jakby chciał zniknąć. Nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, żeby odtrącić kobietę.

John dał Molly znać, że zaraz wróci, po czym wyszedł drugimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do dawnej sypialni Sherlocka, a ostatnio robiącej okazyjnie za gościnną. Metodycznymi ruchami sprzątnął narzutę i wyjął z szafy czystą pościel, upewniwszy się przedtem, że okno od podwórza jest zasłonięte. Gdy wciągał koc do poszwy, nagle z całą mocą dotarło do niego, co właśnie robił. I dla kogo. Przez niedomknięte drzwi łazienki cały czas słyszał Molly mówiącą coś łagodnie do Sherlocka, a czasem i jego niezbyt sensowne odpowiedzi. Dopiero w tej chwili w pełni ogarnął, co się dzieje. Z wrażenia usiadł na łóżku i odetchnął głęboko. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech… Sherlock żyje… Wdech, wydech… Molly o tym wiedziała. I ukryła przed nim ten fakt. Wdech… Mycroft Holmes też musiał wiedzieć. I musiał pomagać Sherlockowi, cokolwiek ten by nie robił. A teraz nie miał już jak i Sherlock był w kompletnej rozsypce. Za ścianą. Za tamtymi niedomkniętymi drzwiami. Wdech, wydech, wdech…

- John? Możesz mi pomóc? – zawołała półgłosem Molly, wyrywając go tym samym ze stuporu.

- Tak, tak, już idę – odpowiedział John i spiesznie rozłożył kołdrę na łóżku. – Co się stało? – zapytał. Molly nie ruszyła się z miejsca, ale musiała namówić jakoś Sherlocka, by przestał się tak zwijać, bo gdy John wszedł do łazienki, na wpół leżał na podłodze i był bliski zaśnięcia. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia i najpewniej tak się czuł. Co ciekawsze, obecność Molly zdawała się podziałać na niego uspokajająco.

- Przydałoby się go stąd zabrać – powiedziała Molly. – Sher… Hej, Sherlock? Wstań, w łóżku będzie ci wygodniej.

- N-nie - wymamrotał Holmes. - Nie ruszaj...

- No już, chodź - dołączył się John i ująwszy Sherlocka pod ramiona podniósł go do pozycji pionowej. Molly wstała pospiesznie i asekurowała ich, gdy John holował Holmesa do sypialni. Sherlock klapnął na łóżko, ale zaraz spróbował się chwiejnie podnieść.

- Nie, nie, dokąd to? Nigdzie stąd teraz nie pójdziesz - oświadczył John, zmuszając Holmesa, by usiadł z powrotem.

- Nie, nie mogę... Muszę dokończyć...

- Dokończysz później, najpierw się prześpij, bo bredzisz. Molly, zerkniesz przez moment? Zaraz wrócę - rzucił krótko John i wyszedł z pokoju.

Gdy wrócił chwilę później z podkoszulką i świeżo załadowaną bronią, Sherlock był bez koszulki, a Molly z niepokojem wodziła palcem po sińcu na jego żebrach. Na widok Johna cofnęła rękę, wyraźnie speszona.

- Chyba powinieneś to obejrzeć – odezwała się i wskazała coś na plecach Holmesa, czego John nie widział z progu. – Wygląda paskudnie.

Paskudnie na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały również żebra od przodu, ale John zgodnie z sugestią kobiety podszedł i zerknął najpierw na plecy. Przy okazji dostrzegł na łóżku resztki niechlujnego opatrunku, który Molly musiała przed chwilą zdjąć.

- W szafce pod umywalką jest apteczka – powiedział, rzuciwszy okiem na rozcięcie między łopatkami. – Możesz mi ją przynieść?

- Tak, oczywiście. – Molly zerwała się spiesznie, robiąc tym samym Johnowi więcej miejsca. Doktor obejrzał paskudne, głębokie cięcie. Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock nie mógł sobie tego sam należycie opatrzyć.

- Coś ty robił? – zagadnął detektywa. – Kto ci tak plecy przeorał? To trzeba było zeszyć – dorzucił z naganą, odruchowo przechodząc w tryb doktora. Sherlock syknął i spróbował się wywinąć, gdy John przejechał palcem po opuchliźnie wokół brzegów rany.

- Spadłem ze schodów – mruknął Sherlock i pochylił się, tak że oparł łokcie na kolanach. Przechylił się przy tym niebezpiecznie do przodu. John, widząc to, zareagował natychmiast.

- Kładź się na brzuchu – polecił i pokierował detektywem tak, by plasnął twarzą w poduszkę. Molly przyniosła mu apteczkę i John sprawnie opatrzył co było trzeba. Sherlock jeszcze na początku próbował się odsunąć, ale szybko poddał się i z jękiem rezygnacji zniósł zabiegi doktora. Nim zresztą John skończył, detektyw już spał.

Molly przez cały ten czas siedziała na brzegu łóżka, gotowa, by w razie czego pomóc, ale przede wszystkim niepewna. Gdy John spakował wszystko do apteczki i zgarnął śmieci do wyrzucenia, zagadnęła nerwowo.

- Chyba pozwolimy mu spać…?

- Tak, tak – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem John. Odniósł rzeczy do łazienki, a gdy wrócił, Molly dostrzegła w nim tę samą stanowczość, z którą doktor chwilę wcześniej manewrował Sherlockiem. – Sądzę, że musimy porozmawiać. Chodź do kuchni.

- Dobrze... Tak, jasne - speszyła się Molly.

- Tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz - zatrzymał ją John, nim wyszła z pokoju. - Pomóż mi z tą szafą, przesuniemy ją na okno - poprosił, ale jego prośba zabrzmiała raczej jak uprzejmy rozkaz. Molly spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Ale po co?

- Potencjalne wejście - wyjaśnił krótko John. - I wyjście - dorzucił ciszej, tylko do siebie. - Nie mam pojęcia, kto grozi Sherlockowi i dlaczego, ale wolę zabezpieczyć mieszkanie jak tylko się da. - I wolał, żeby Sherlock w swoim uporze wyjścia nie spróbował opuścić mieszkania po angielsku.

Nie bez trudności przesunęli we dwoje szafę, tak, by szczelnie zastawiała okno od podwórka. Choć narobili przy tym sporo hałasu, Sherlock nawet nie drgnął. Może i trzeba się było namęczyć, ale John błogosławił w duchu stary drewniany mebel, który w razie czego powstrzyma i włamywacza, i najpewniej uniemożliwi strzał z zewnątrz. Skoro nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, wolał być przygotowany na najgorsze. Pod tym względem wyobraźni mu nie brakowało.

Molly przez moment stała niezdecydowana, a potem czmychnęła do kuchni. John zarejestrował ten fakt, ale nie przejął się zbytnio. Nie spodziewał się, by Molly wyszła bez słowa pożegnania, nie, kiedy sytuacja była tak niezwykła. Zanim do niej dołączył, John profilaktycznie zajrzał do szafki nocnej i komody w poszukiwaniu ostrych przedmiotów. Zdążył już zauważyć, że Sherlock był bardzo nerwowy i reagował na najlżejszy nieoczekiwany odgłos. Lepiej, żeby nie zareagował gwałtownie, gdy usłyszy głosy z kuchni.

- Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytał John, gdy wyszedł z sypialni. Nie zamierzał zamykać za sobą drzwi. Sam w tej chwili potrzebował solidnej kawy.

- T-tak, obojętnie co - potaknęła Molly. John zauważył, że wyglądała jakby czuła się winna i unikała kontaktu wzrokowego. Skoro było jej obojętne, co zrobi, wstawił kawę. Podczas gdy ekspres bulgotał, John zostawił Molly w kuchni i zlustrował salon. Dwa okna od frontu, od strony ruchliwej ulicy. Mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś próbował się tamtędy dostać za dnia, natychmiast zwróciłby na siebie uwagę. Najbardziej prawdopodobne były schody, a na nie z kolei można było się dostać na dwa sposoby. Głównymi drzwiami, oraz...

- Cholera!

- John, o co chodzi? -spytała Molly, która najwyraźniej musiała przyglądać się jego poczynaniom. - Co ty robisz?

- Być może udziela mi się paranoja Sherlocka - mruknął doktor. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, kto go zwalił ze schodów i przed kim on tak ucieka.

- On cały czas miał...

- Za chwilę, Molly - przerwał jej John, choć pragnął się wszystkiego dowiedzieć jak najprędzej. - Zejdź na dół po panią Hudson i zamknij dokładnie drzwi. I te główne, i kuchenne na podwórko - polecił. - Przyjdźcie obie na górę.

- Ale... Przecież tu jest Sherlock - zauważyła ostrożnie Molly. - Jeśli nagle wylezie z pokoju...

- Trudno - przerwał jej twardo John. - Jeśli rzeczywiście obecność Sherlocka naraża nas na niebezpieczeństwo, nie pozwolę, by coś się stało pani Hudson. A sama, na dole, będzie łatwym celem. I potencjalnym jeńcem.

- Sherlock przez te trzy lata działał sam - przypomniała mu Molly. - Nie sądzisz, że robił to z uzasadnionych przyczyn? Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział. A teraz ty nie zamierzasz dochować tajemnicy i tym samym potwierdzisz jego obawy.

- Co wiesz? - spytał krótko John. Sam podświadomie czekał, kiedy nie wytrzyma i wybuchnie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że póki miał ważniejsze sprawy. - Po co to wszystko było? Nie, Molly, ja muszę wiedzieć - zastrzegł, widząc, że dziewczyna się waha. - Jak nie od ciebie, to wyciągnę wszystko z Sherlocka jak wstanie. Ale wolałbym wiedzieć cokolwiek. Teraz.

- Ratował wam życie tym skokiem - odparła cicho Molly. - On albo wy, taki dostał wybór.

- My?

- Ty, pani Hudson i Greg. Ja... pomogłam mu tam w szpitalu. Potem bywał u mnie czasami, jeśli potrzebował noclegu. Bał się, że u brata łatwo go wyśledzą - mówiła Molly. - Podobno Mycroft dwa razy likwidował wtyczki wśród swoich pracowników. To dlatego Sherlock nic nikomu nie mówił. Jeden nieostrożny kontakt, ktoś by się zorientował, że on żyje, i wy byście zginęli.

- Mycroft miał u siebie wśród ludzi szpiegów Moriarty'ego? - John zmrużył oczy, analizując dane. Skoro wtyczki były nawet u Mycrofta... Plan, który dotąd chodził mu po głowie, musiał ulec gwałtownym zmianom. - Dobra, Molly, twoje na górze. Nie będziemy na razie nikomu mówić - zadecydował. - Ale nie możemy tak zostawić pani Hudson na dole. Jeśli ktoś nas śledził od cmentarza i będzie chciał zaatakować, ona wpadnie jako pierwsza. Nie pozwolę na to.

- Masz jakiś pomysł? Tak, żeby jej nie powiedzieć o Sherlocku? - zapytała Molly.

- Chyba tak... Zejdź na dół i poproś panią Hudson, żeby się spakowała. Powiedz, że pojedzie do swojej siostry na parę dni w towarzystwie siostrzeńca - polecił John.

- Jakiego siostrzeńca?

- Poproszę Grega, żeby wysłał tu któregoś z zaufanych policjantów - wyjaśnił John. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak go do tego namówię bez zdradzania powodu, ale liczę, że Greg mi zaufa. Docelowo jego pomoc może być nam niezbędna i wierzę, że Sherlock przyzna mi rację w tej kwestii.

- To brzmi nienajgorzej - przyznała Molly. - Ale czy pani Hudson...

- Powiedz, że to ze względów bezpieczeństwa, że się czegoś obawiam i nie chcę, żeby była zagrożona - odparł John zgodnie z prawdą. - Zaraz do was zejdę, tylko zadzwonię.

Molly zeszła na dół, a John pozwolił sobie na chwilę przestoju. Wbrew logice zajrzał do sypialni, by się upewnić, czy nie zwariował, ale Sherlock nadal spał w tej samej pozycji. A skoro nie miał halucynacji ani nie stracił kontaktu z rzeczywistością, wymyślona naprędce strategia nadal obowiązywała i trzeba było wcielić plan w życie. John wrócił do kuchni i sięgnął po telefon.

- Cześć. Greg, zanim zaczniesz protestować, zdaję sobie sprawę jak to brzmi i o co zamierzam poprosić - powiedział na wstępie, gdy tylko inspektor odebrał.

- John, wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Lestrade.

- Tak. To znaczy ze mną tak, ale ogólnie nie, nie jest w porządku - odparł John. - Posłuchaj, jakkolwiek dziwnie to zabrzmi. Wystąpiła pewna... sytuacja i mam prawo podejrzewać, że na Baker Street może być niebezpiecznie. Chciałbym, żeby ktoś zaufany odwiózł panią Hudson do siostry i został tam z nią na najbliższe dni.

- Słucham? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Greg. - John, co się dzieje?

- Problem polega na tym, że w tej chwili nie mogę ci wszystkiego powiedzieć - jęknął w telefon John. - Najpóźniej jutro ci wszystko wyjaśnię, mam nadzieję. Ale na razie potrzebuję, żeby pani Hudson stąd wyjechała.

- I mam tak ot oddelegować jednego ze swoich podwładnych, nie wiedząc zupełnie nic? - upewnił się Greg. - John, wiesz, o co prosisz?

- Wiem, Greg, ale naprawdę... Wyjaśnię jak tylko będę mógł. Proszę. To ważne - w głosie Johna pojawiły się stalowe nuty żołnierza. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Anderson się nada? - zapytał w końcu Lestrade, a John odetchnął głęboko. Nie był to może idealny kandydat, ale lepszy on, niż nikt.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - przytaknął pospiesznie, nim inspektor zmienił zdanie. - Tylko błagam, niech przyjdzie po cywilu.

- John, jest jeden warunek - odezwał się Lestrade.

- Tak?

- Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje i nie podoba mi się to. Skoro nie chcesz, żebym wiedział, w porządku. Na razie. I będzie w porządku tak długo, jak długo będziesz odbierał ode mnie telefon.

- Czemu miałbym nie odbierać?

- Jeśli nie odbierzesz, uznam, że coś się stało i pojadę prosto na Baker Street - uściślił Lestrade. - Chcę, żebyśmy byli w stałym kontakcie.

- Oczywiście - zgodził się bez namysłu John. Warunek Grega był sensowny i zrozumiały, a w dodatku zapewniał w miarę szybką reakcję, gdyby coś się stało. John musiałby być głupi, żeby z tego nie skorzystać.

- W takim razie jesteśmy w kontakcie. I Chryste, liczę, że mi to jak najprędzej wyjaśnisz - westchnął w słuchawkę Greg. - To będzie długi dzień.

- O tak... - przytaknął John niewesoło. - Dziękuję. I do usłyszenia.

Jedna rzecz została już załatwiona, teraz tylko trzeba było przekonać panią Hudson do współpracy bez zadawania pytań. A coś mówiło Johnowi, że wbrew pozorom trudniejsza część zadania wciąż była przed nim.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję bardzo za odzew :) Tekst mi się w międzyczasie nieco rozpełzł był, więc póki co wychodzą mi z tego cztery części, zamiast trzech. A na ilu skończę, to się okaże...

* * *

Nigdy dotąd nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak głośno tyka zegar w kuchni. _Pyk, pyk, pyk,_ przesuwała się regularnie wskazówka. Godzinę, dwie, trzy... Dopóki siedzieli razem z Molly i rozmawiali, nie było najgorzej. Molly opowiedziała mu wszystko, co wiedziała o poczynaniach Sherlocka przez ostatnie trzy lata, a potem po prostu zabijali czas rozmową o niczym.

Teraz pozostało mu czekanie nie wiadomo na co. Molly przetrzepała lodówkę i wyprodukowała sałatkę z kurczakiem na bliżej nieokreśloną kolację, a potem zaczęła przysypiać. John bez namysłu zaoferował jej swoje łóżko piętro wyżej i kobieta poszła się położyć. Wprawdzie wyraziła wątpliwość, czy uda jej się zasnąć, zważywszy na okoliczności, ale John polecił jej wybitnie nudną książkę, której po prostu nie dało się czytać i nie spać nad nią.

Tak więc John został sam i odliczał czas, umilając sobie czekanie przeglądem prasy. Przez ostatni tydzień niemal mieszkał w szpitalu, tyle miał pracy, więc gazety leżały nietknięte. Przynajmniej w tej chwili miał okazję nadrobić zaległości.

Trzeba było Sherlockowi przyznać, że umiał się cicho poruszać mimo ogólnego nieogarnięcia. John usłyszał dopiero odgłos zamykanych drzwi od łazienki.

- Sherlock?

- Mmm, moment - padła zaspana odpowiedź zza drzwi. Po chwili Sherlock wychynął z łazienki. Rozczochrany jak nieszczęście i w samych spodniach wyglądał na kompletnie wymemłanego.

- Lepiej? - zagadnął przyjaźnie John, jednocześnie obserwując uważnie reakcje towarzysza.

- Gdyby nie wszystkie podręcznikowe objawy kaca, powiedziałbym, że w końcu się poddałem i naćpałem, bo. Mnie. Nie. Może. Tu. Być - odpowiedział Sherlock. - I ciebie też nie.

- Tak, to już dzisiaj słyszałem - potwierdził niewzruszony John. Wstał zza stołu i nastawił wodę. - Wyspałeś się trochę? Potrzebuję, żebyś mówił z sensem.

Sherlock zerknął na zegar i zdawał się być zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył godzinę. Przeczesał włosy palcami i skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz normalnie spałem... - przyznał cicho. - To zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Ty spałeś, ja nie - wytknął John. - Zabezpieczyłem mieszkanie, jak tylko się dało.

- A pani Hudson? - wtrącił się Sherlock. Zdjął z ociekacza kubek i wrzucił do niego torebkę herbaty.

- U siostry. Greg załatwił, żeby ktoś z nią tam pojechał - odparł John. Wolał nie mówić od razu, że tym kimś był Anderson. - Co przypomina mi o najważniejszym.

- Tak, już do mnie dotarło, że nie pozwolisz mi stąd odejść - wciął się Sherlock. - Problem polega na tym, że tu się może zrobić naprawdę nieciekawie i wolałbym być daleko stąd! - wyrzucił z siebie.

- Otóż to. - John dostawił drugi kubek i zalał oba wrzątkiem. - Jak całkiem trafnie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, bez wsparcia Mycrofta będziesz miał spore kłopoty z powrotem do normalnego życia.

- Kto powiedział, że wracam? - spytał cicho Sherlock, bez niedawnej agresji w głosie.

John roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

- Wracasz. Cokolwiek dotąd robiłeś, z tego co widzę doszedłeś do etapu, kiedy albo to zakończysz, albo to ciebie wykończą. - Po minie Sherlocka John poznał, że trafił w dziesiątkę. - A na to drugie nie zamierzam pozwolić.

- John... To naprawdę może być...

- Niebezpieczne? Zdążyłem się domyślić. I dlatego uważam, że będziesz, będziemy potrzebować wsparcia - powiedział John. Czuł, jak znów budzi się w nim dawny żołnierz. Co zabawniejsze, był skłonny potraktować w tej chwili Sherlocka jako podwładnego.

Detektyw zaczął spacerować po kuchni, a John niemal widział trybiki pracujące na podwyższonych obrotach. Sherlock rozbudził się już na tyle, by przyjąć do wiadomości obecną sytuację i zacząć planować. Nic dziwnego, że doszedł do tego, co John chciał zaproponować.

- Ufasz mu?

- Komu?

- Gregowi - sarknął Sherlock. - Chcesz go wtajemniczyć.

- Owszem, chcę - przytaknął John. - Dobrze będzie mieć policję po swojej stronie. Gdyby się okazało, że sytuacja zmusi nas do niekoniecznie legalnych działań, lepiej, żeby Greg wiedział o tym zawczasu. Będzie mógł pomóc. Bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, twoje słowo bez żadnego poparcia może się nie liczyć - przypomniał brutalnie. Darował sobie tylko dodawanie, że Sherlock nie miał już za plecami wszechobecnego brata, który mógłby mu pomóc; obaj o tym pamiętali.

- Nie podoba mi się to, ale... - Sherlock zawahał się na chwilę. - Zadzwoń. Niech przyjedzie, tylko sam - zdecydował krótko.

- Dobrze. Ja dzwonię, ty idziesz pod prysznic - zaordynował natychmiast John. - Zostawiałem ci gdzieś na łóżku czyste rzeczy. Zawołaj, zanim się ubierzesz, założę świeży opatrunek.

xxx

Kwadrans później Sherlock dumał w kuchni nad herbatą i kapał wodą z mokrych loków. John podsunął mu pod rękę środek z ibuprofenem, żeby detektyw zaczął ogarniać. Trzymał się jako tako, a i doktor nie wiedział, co było gorsze; Sherlock bliski paniki, jak przed południem, czy śpiący na stojąco. W obu przypadkach szanse na sensowne wyjaśnienia były nikłe.

John kipiał niecierpliwością, ale powstrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę z pytaniami. Lestrade właśnie do nich jechał, więc nie było sensu, żeby Sherlock się powtarzał. Poza tym póki co Holmes był całkiem spokojny, ale John wolał mu nie ufać pod tym względem.

Tak jak się umówili, Greg zadzwonił telefonem, że już jest. John całkiem słusznie obawiał się, że gdyby Lestrade zastukał do drzwi bez żadnego uprzedzenia, mógłby spowodować nerwową sytuację. Nie, żeby i tak nie było nerwowo.

- Zaczekaj, otworzę - powiedział do Sherlocka. - Spróbuję go uprzedzić, czego ma się spodziewać, ale...

- Tak.

- Co tak?

- Tak, uprzedzisz - mruknął Sherlock znad kubka. Johnowi przemknęło przez głowę, że powinien w najbliższym czasie dokarmić go czymś bardziej treściwym niż herbata.

- Zaczekaj na górze - zasugerował jeszcze i zbiegł na dół po schodach. Ledwie otworzył drzwi, Greg wsunął się do środka.

- Boże, John, zachowujesz się, jakbyś się tu zabarykadował - skomentował na wstępie Lestrade.

- Niewiele się pomyliłeś - odparł John, zamykając ponownie drzwi na wszystkie zamki. - Chodź na górę.

- John, co tu się do cholery dzieje? - zapytał Greg na schodach. John zawahał się na moment, a potem odpowiedział.

- W kuchni czeka Sherlock - powiedział spokojnym tonem, choć czuł się nieswojo; wciąż nie mógł zaakceptować powrotu przyjaciela.

Greg zareagował całkiem przewidywalnie. Zatrzymał się na półpiętrze i westchnął.

- O Chryste... John, wiedziałem, co robię, kiedy chciałem cię dzisiaj wyciągnąć z domu - odezwał się fałszywie łagodnym tonem, od którego Johna aż skręciło. - Myślałem, że po takim czasie... Że już się z tym pogodziłeś.

- Innymi słowy wmawiasz mi chorobę psychiczną lub narkotyki. Wierz mi, przez ostatnie godziny sam nieraz sprawdzałem, czy nie mam zwidów - odpowiedział John, a jego racjonalne podejście zasiało pierwsze ziarno niepewności w inspektorze. Mimo to Greg nie był przekonany.

- John, zdajesz sobie sprawę...

- Jak to brzmi? - wciął się doktor. - Owszem. Już wiesz między innymi dlaczego nie wyjaśniałem nic przez telefon. Tutaj będziesz mógł się przekonać, że nie zwariowałem.

- Mmm... Nie sądzisz chyba, że tak ot bym w tej chwili wyszedł i zostawił cię samego? - odpowiedział pytaniem Greg.

- Nie - przyznał John i zaryzykował uśmiech. - Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że mój zwid jest bardzo materialny i przyszedł ze sporym bagażem kłopotów.

- W to ostatnie akurat mógłbym uwierzyć - mruknął Greg.

Bez słowa weszli po schodach. John starał się, by dla Sherlocka było oczywiste, że to oni; wolał, żeby detektyw nie reagował na ruch tak jak parę godzin wcześniej.

Sherlock wyszedł z kuchni i czekał na nich. Mimo że wiedział, kogo się spodziewać, widać było, jak bardzo jest spięty. Tak samo jak John, on także obawiał się reakcji inspektora.

Grega w pierwszej chwili zamurowało, a potem w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy Sherlocku. Chwycił go za ramiona i z rozpędu pchnął na ścianę.

- No ty sobie kurwa żartujesz!

Sherlock w odpowiedzi syknął i zwinął się jak do ataku.

- Sherlock!

Zaatakowałby, gdyby nie John. Siła i spokój w jego głosie otrzeźwiła Grega i uświadomiła Sherlockowi, że inspektor nie jest zagrożeniem. O ile jednak Lestrade zwolnił uścisk i opanował się nieco, tak detektyw zaczął się cofać do kuchni. Jego ręka błądziła po mijanych przedmiotach i John uświadomił sobie, o co chodziło; Sherlock szukał broni, jakiejkolwiek.

- Sher...

- Co robiłeś dzisiaj na cmentarzu? - wysyczał Holmes. - Dlaczego tam byłeś?

- Sherlock, o co ci chodzi? - zapytał John, kompletnie zaskoczony tym słownym atakiem. A Sherlock dopiero zaczynał...

- Jak długo? Dobrze to rozegrał, na to w życiu bym nie wpadł. Od kiedy jesteś po ich stronie? - wyrzucił z siebie detektyw w takim tempie, że John ledwie go zrozumiał. Sherlock dotarł do stołu i zacisnął konwulsyjnie palce na nożu, a John w tym momencie ucieszył się, że jego pistolet leżał w salonie. - Tak, dobre zagranie, podstawić ciebie, zaskoczyć, zro...

- Przestań! - nie wytrzymał Lestrade. - Na litość boską, o czym ty mówisz?

- Sherlock, uspokój się - włączył się John, gdy odzyskał mowę. Przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że Sherlock byłby w stanie uznać go za swojego wroga. - Zawsze byłem i będę po twojej stronie.

- Więc co robiłeś na cmentarzu? - powtórzył z uporem Sherlock, ale opuścił nieznacznie rękę z nożem. - Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?

- Wiesz, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień? - odpowiedział pytaniem John. - A raczej, jaki był wczoraj? - uściślił, gdy zorientował się, że dochodziła już pierwsza.

Sherlock zawahał się, wyraźnie zbity z tropu tym pytaniem. Zaraz jednak skojarzył kwiaty i znicze.

- Rocznica...

- Otóż to - potwierdził spokojnie John i zaczął iść w stronę Sherlocka, jednocześnie gestem nakazując Gregowi zostać z tyłu. Inspektor pojął przekaz. - To ty znalazłeś się tam zupełnym przypadkiem.

- Widziałem cię kiedyś na cmentarzu... Załamanego. Dzisiaj byłeś spokojny, niemal pogodny - wytknął mu Sherlock. W ubraniu Johna, boso i sprężony do ataku wyglądałby może zabawnie, gdyby nie był tak skrajnie napięty.

- Minęły trzy lata. To sporo czasu - zauważył John. – Gdybym naprawdę był twoim wrogiem, nie wyszedłbyś z cmentarza. Byłeś tak rozkojarzony, że załatwiłby cię jeden celny cios – przypomniał trzeźwo. Z każdym słowem ostrożnie zbliżał się do Sherlocka, który przestał uciekać. Napad nieufności mijał, detektyw pozwolił Johnowi wyjąć nóż z zaciśniętych palców i odłożyć go na stół. John ostrożnym gestem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jesteś wśród swoich – zapewnił spokojnie. - A Greg nie zamierza cię skrzywdzić.

Sherlock dopiero teraz jakby w pełni uświadomił sobie swoją reakcję sprzed chwili. Przygarbił ramiona, ale musiał sobie przypomnieć o rozcięciu, bo syknął i usztywnił się. Przejechał ręką po oczach, jakby chciał zmusić sam siebie do spokoju. John przezornie cofnął się o krok, żeby Holmes nie czuł się zagrożony. Doktor obejrzał się przez ramię i dostrzegł, że Greg zamarł w pokoju i przyglądał się scenie w niemym zdumieniu, zszokowany reakcją Sherlocka.

Taki moment wybrała sobie Molly, by do nich dołączyć. W ciemnym korytarzu musiała nie zauważyć parasolki na ziemi i weszła w nią. Nagły odgłos sprawił, że Sherlock poderwał głowę, ale tym razem opanował chęć ucieczki.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Molly z niepokojem, patrząc po mężczyznach. – Greg?

- Molly, co ty u robisz? – jęknął Sherlock na jej widok. – Dlaczego nie poszłaś do domu?

Mina Grega wskazywała, że miał ochotę zapytać o to samo. Ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie nadążał za wydarzeniami, co John doskonale rozumiał. Natomiast Sherlock najwyraźniej nie skojarzył wcześniej, że Molly wciąż była na Baker Street. I wybitnie nie był tym zachwycony.

Molly straciła rezon i Johnowi przypomniała się patolog z Barts sprzed trzech lat, płosząca się na słowo detektywa. Teraz szorstki ton Sherlocka zadziałał na nią dokładnie tak samo.

- Chciałam… Myślałam, że może będziesz potrzebował…

- Chciałem, żebyś była bezpieczna! – uniósł się Sherlock. – Molly, ze wszystkich osób ty przede wszystkim powinnaś wiedzieć, jakie jest ryzyko! – Detektyw zaczął nerwowo chodzić po kuchni. Johnowi nie podobało się, jak szybko przeskakiwał z jednej skrajności w drugą, bo kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać za minutę. Obecnie Sherlock mógł równie dobrze obrazić się po swojemu czy znów chwycić za nóż, jak i uściskać Molly. Johna nic by nie zdziwiło.

- Jak tutaj przyszłam, to nie wiedziałam, że jesteś – odparła Molly. – A potem tak jakoś zostałam…

- Ty jedna miałaś pozostać poza tym wszystkim. – Sherlock wyraźnie nie mógł przeżyć obecności dziewczyny. – Zawsze pilnowałem, żeby nikt mnie nie śledził, żebyś nie była w żaden sposób zamieszana!

- Obecnie wszyscy jesteśmy zamieszani w nie bardzo wiem co – wtrącił się do rozmowy Greg, który zdążył już nieco ochłonąć. – Nie wiem, jak John się na to zapatruje, ale ja bym chciał usłyszeć słowo wyjaśnienia.

- Tak, teraz już nie masz wyjścia – poparł inspektora John. – Im prędzej nam powiesz, co tu się wyprawia, tym prędzej i lepiej sobie z tym poradzimy.

- Wasz optymizm jest głupi – mruknął Sherlock i odsunął się, by dopuścić Molly do lodówki.

- No, przynajmniej wracamy do normy – skomentował Lestrade bez cienia urazy, a John uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak, Sherlock obrażający był zdecydowanie bardziej przewidywalny niż taki roztrzęsiony. – Dobra, Sherlock, przestań pieprzyć i do rzeczy. Jak długo uciekasz? – zapytał bezpośrednio Greg, biorąc detektywa z zaskoczenia.

- Skąd… - Sherlock przeczesał palcami wciąż wilgotne włosy i rozmasował skronie. Jego zdegustowanie własnym stanem było doskonale widoczne.

- Wiem, co zwykłeś mówić ludziom, ale nie jestem idiotą – prychnął Lestrade. – Zachowujesz się jak dzikie zwierzę w czasie nagonki, dopiero co potraktowałeś Johna jak wroga i podskakujesz przy najmniejszym ruchu, więc nie zaprzeczaj, bo to dopiero jest głupie.

- Nie jestem…

- Owszem, jesteś – przerwał John, nim Sherlock dokończył swój protest. – Więc? Jak długo?

- Tak jak teraz? – upewnił się Sherlock. – Czterdzieści dwa dni. Trzy – poprawił się.

John przeliczył daty. Więc cały młyn zaczął się, kiedy jeszcze Mycroft żył. Ponad miesiąc… To aż nadto, by Sherlock zdążył popaść w paranoję, pewnie całkiem słuszną.

- Będziecie tak stać? – wtrąciła się Molly i dopiero wtedy wszyscy zorientowali się, że rzeczywiście cały czas stali, John i Sherlock pośrodku kuchni, Greg w przejściu do salonu.

- Fakt… - Lestrade usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował John. Sherlock dołączył do niego, natomiast doktor oparł się o kuchenną szafkę. Dość się nasiedział przez ostatnie godziny.

- No dobrze. To co tu się dzieje? – przeszedł do rzeczy Greg. Choć był tu po cywilu, mimowolnie zachowywał się, jakby trwało przesłuchanie.

- Spieprzyłem ostatnią akcję. Miało być ich dwóch, było trzech, a ja straciłem wsparcie – odparł Sherlock. – Musia…

- Chwila, czekaj. Od początku – przyhamował go Greg. – Od Barts trzy lata temu.

- Nie ma za bardzo czasu na to – odparował Sherlock. – Miałem może dwanaście godzin przewagi, ale sądzę, że już je straciłem. Być może…

- Dobra, w takim razie się streszczaj. Ale wyjaśnij od początku – zażądał Greg.

Sherlock wykrzywił się, ale pokrótce zarysował wydarzenia spod szpitala, a zwłaszcza finałowe starcie z Moriartym. Mówił o tym, jak rozległa była jego sieć szpiegowska i jak bardzo musiał uważać, by nie dowiedzieli się o jego istnieniu. Miesiącami śledził drobne pionki, rozgryzał strukturę lokalnej sieci, a potem starał się, by przeprowadzono tam regularną czystkę. Nie, nie zabijał; polowanie na pojedyncze osoby nie miało sensu, celem działań Sherlocka było dotarcie do środka organizacji i wyeliminowanie jej co do ostatniego członka.

Molly także słuchała z uwagą, gdyż nie znała praktycznie żadnych szczegółów, prócz tej części historii, która jej dotyczyła. Sherlock wprawdzie nie powiedział zbyt wiele o tym aspekcie, ale i John, i Greg domyślili się jej roli.

Kobieta dodała sos do sałatki i nałożyła pełny talerz. Zawahała się, czy ma przerwać Sherlockowi, ale John dostrzegł, do czego zmierza, i kiwnął zachęcająco głową.

Sherlock aż urwał, gdy Molly postawiła mu przed nosem sałatkę. Ocenił zawartość, a potem spojrzał na kobietę z zaskoczeniem.

- Zrobiłaś…?

- Poprzednim razem raczyłeś ją jeść – odparła beztrosko Molly i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, gdy dostrzegła uniesione do góry kciuki Johna. – Greg, chcesz?

- Nie, dzięki – pokręcił głową inspektor. – Poprzednim razem? Cholera ciężka, Molly, dobrze rozumiem, że ty przez cały czas wiedziałaś? – zapytał w końcu o coś, co podejrzewał, odkąd Molly pojawiła się w kuchni.

- T-tak. Greg… - Molly wycofała się, znów niepewna i zmieszana. I winna. – Obiecałam…

- Nie wałkujmy tego po raz kolejny – wtrącił się John. Już wcześniej zdążył w zasadzie ochrzanić Molly za to, że pozwoliła im opłakiwać Sherlocka przez długie trzy lata. Tak po prawdzie, to wyładował na kobiecie część emocji. Greg nie musiał się powtarzać. – Molly, ale jedna rzecz mnie ciekawi. Skąd wiedziałaś, że Sherlock tu jest? To znaczy, co cię skłoniło, żeby do niego zadzwonić?

- Kurtka – odpowiedział zamiast niej detektyw.

- Owszem – potwierdziła Molly, wdzięczna za zmianę tematu. - Kupowałam ją Sherlockowi w zeszłym roku, bo to, w czym przyszedł, nadawało się tylko do śmieci. Chciał, żebym kupiła coś, w czym nie umiałabym go sobie wyobrazić... Przeleżał tydzień z gorączką, a potem, jak tylko się trochę pozbierał, któregoś dnia wróciłam do domu i go nie zastałam – dorzuciła znacząco. Sherlock nie przejął się jej uwagą.

- Nie chciałem zostawać dłużej, niż to było absolutnie niezbędne.

- No dobra, Sherlock, a co się stało dwa dni temu? – John zwrócił się do detektywa. – Skąd tu przyjechałeś?

- Czemu akurat dwa dni temu? – wtrącił się z pytaniem Greg.

- Na tyle oceniam obrażenia – odparł krótko John. – Więc?

- Prawie mnie dorwali – przyznał Sherlock. – Uciekam, odkąd nie udało mi się zdjąć ostatniego znaczącego człowieka Moriarty'ego. Ktoś musiał wysypać akcję, wpakowałem się prosto w pułapkę i dałem im ostateczne potwierdzenie, że żyję. Od tego czasu…

- Ścigają cię.

- I to skutecznie – podsumował Greg. Sherlock wykrzywił się niezadowolony.

- John, moje rzeczy były prane, musiałeś opróżnić kieszenie. Co w nich znalazłeś? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie.

- Co? Praktycznie nic – odparł John. – Bilet z pociągu, paczkę gazików i bandaż, dwieście parędziesiąt funtów i nóż…

- Dokumenty? – podsunął Lestrade.

- Nie było.

- To w zasadzie wszystko, co mam. Moje dokumenty zostały w hotelu, w którym się zatrzymałem – dopowiedział Sherlock, jednocześnie dziobiąc widelcem sałatkę. Ku zaskoczenia Johna nawet ją jadł. - Więc owszem, inspektorze, są skuteczni.

John dostał ostateczne potwierdzenie, że wcześniej się nie pomylił. Sherlock naprawdę miał tylko to, w czym i z czym go spotkał. Żadnych dokumentów, dwieście funtów w kieszeni, w dodatku zraniony i zmęczony – nic dziwnego, że na cmentarzu Holmes wydawał się taki zdesperowany. Co przypomniało doktorowi o wcześniej zarzuconym szczególe.

- Co ty robiłeś na cmentarzu? Nie mów, że odwiedzałeś własny grób.

- Tak – odparł swobodnie Sherlock. – Nagrobek był punktem kontaktowym z Mycroftem. Jego sekretarka regularnie chodziła z kwiatami, sprzątała i przy okazji przekazywała wiadomości. Nie mogłem się w żaden sposób skontaktować z bratem, więc poszedłem na cmentarz. I nie spodziewałem się, że…

- Naprawdę? - Greg aż musiał powtórzyć. - Skrzynka kontaktowa w nagrobku? Wiesz, że to brzmi jak rodem z powieści szpiegowskiej?

- Adekwatne porównanie - podsumował John. Sherlock jedynie dziabnął sałatkę, nie racząc skomentować uwag.

- Wygodne miejsce, spełniało swoje zadanie - powiedział po chwili. - Zostawiłem wiadomość, mam nadzieję, że Anthea wciąż tam zagląda. Jeśli... - urwał nagle. - Będę musiał się z nią zobaczyć.

- Fakt, jeśli była wtajemniczona w wasze sprawy, to jej zeznania mogą się potem przydać - potwierdził Greg. - Ale to potem.

- Dokładnie. Sherlock, wspomniałeś coś o przewadze. - John zwrócił się do detektywa. - Na ile możemy liczyć?

- W tej chwili praktycznie na nic - odparł krótko Sherlock. - Mogli zgubić mój trop, bo przesiadałem się kilka razy w drodze do Londynu, ale nie sądzę, by to podziałało na długo. Poprzednim razem potrzebowali doby, by mnie namierzyć. Biorąc pod uwagę, że straciłem jedyne dokumenty, jakie miałem i praktycznie byłem bez środków, cel mojej podróży nie jest zbyt trudny do odgadnięcia. A jeśli wiedzą o Mycrofcie... John jest następną oczywistą osobą, u której szukałbym pomocy.

- A Molly? - wtrącił Greg. - Skoro wcześniej ci pomagała, nie poszedłbyś do niej?

- Właśnie dlatego bym do niej nie poszedł - uniósł się Sherlock. - Może próbowałbym ją... Ale to teraz nieważne - uciął, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby kompletnie zapomniał o obecności Molly w kuchni. - W tej chwili musimy zakładać, że wiedzą już, gdzie jestem. Głupotą byłoby sądzić inaczej.

Greg przełknął uwagę o głupocie bez mrugnięcia okiem, a John jakby jej nie usłyszał. Zamiast zawracać sobie tym głowę, spojrzał na Molly opartą o kuchenkę z kubkiem herbaty.

- Możesz wrócić do domu? – zapytał. – Jeśli sytuacja zrobi się nerwowa… Byłoby bezpieczniej, gdybyś była daleko stąd.

- Za późno – odparł natychmiast Sherlock, zanim Molly miała szansę się odezwać. – Dom może być już pod obserwacją. Ryzyko jest zbyt duże.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że znaleźliśmy się w pułapce? – upewnił się Greg. – Ktokolwiek stąd teraz wyjdzie, zostanie uznany za twojego sojusznika i może posłużyć za środek, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć?

- To bardzo prawdopodobny scenariusz – potaknął detektyw.

- Możemy zrobić coś innego. – Lestrade sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, z której wyciągnął odznakę i kajdanki. – Mogę cię oficjalnie aresztować, wezwać pomoc i odprowadzić cię do Yardu. W areszcie będziesz bezpieczny, a my jakoś w międzyczasie…

- To nie zadziała – przerwał mu ostro Sherlock. Odłożył widelec i wstał, by znów zacząć się miotać po kuchni. – Jeśli mnie aresztujesz, rozwiążesz sprawę tylko chwilowo. Przyczają się, poczekają, a potem zaatakują w dowolnym momencie. I nic ci nie gwarantuje, że podczas gdy ja będę _bezpieczny_ – Sherlock wypluł to słowo, jakby go parzyło – nie uderzą w was. Nie.

- Nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami do wroga – zgodził się John. – I nie trać go z oczu. Ale w wojsku uczyli nas jeszcze czegoś. Każdą pułapkę da się zamknąć i zamienić w przynętę.

- I chyba nawet da się to realnie zrobić – dołączył się Greg. – Będzie wymagało paru telefonów i wyjaśnień, ale powinno się udać – oznajmił i zaczął tłumaczyć, jakie ma możliwości.


	3. Chapter 3

PKP bywa wenogenne, tak więc trzecia część skończona. Wygląda na to, że resztę zamknę w czwartej, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieje.

* * *

Plan Grega nie był idealny, bowiem konieczne były pewne założenia, ale lepszego nie mieli. Z całego towarzystwa tylko Molly nie miała zastrzeżeń, ale ona chciała się jedynie znaleźć poza całym tym zamieszaniem. John początkowo nie chciał się godzić na to, że zostanie odsunięty od głównej akcji, natomiast Sherlock do końca nie mógł go zaakceptować. Miotał się po kuchni, potem po salonie, zdenerwowany sytuacją, zły na siebie i... przestraszony. Greg widział to, choć Holmes starał się ukryć swoje emocje. Gdyby zaś inspektor miał analizować, czego takiego obawiał się Sherlock, powiedziałby, że niewiadomego. W opracowanej naprędce strategii było zbyt wiele niedociągnięć, by mogli udać, że ich nie widzą.

Pomysł opierał się na założeniu, że tył budynku nie był jeszcze pod obserwacją. Sherlock nie omieszkał wytknąć, jakie to było naiwne, ale do niczego innego nie doszli. Lestrade zdołał przekonać odpowiednie osoby, że potrzebuje wsparcia oddziału antyterrorystycznego. W odpowiedniej chwili inspektor miał wyprowadzić cywili z budynku, by ich miejsce zajęli specjaliści. Potem w zamierzeniu pozostawało już tylko czekać, aż dawni ludzie Moriarty'ego wpadną w pułapkę.

John z początku oburzył się na nazwanie go cywilem. Wypomniał Gregowi, że w tego typu sprawach ma więcej doświadczenia niż policja, choć i Lestrade miał na swoim koncie kilka takich akcji. Musiał jednak przyznać rację inspektorowi, gdy ten wyjaśnił, dlaczego cywile muszą pozostać poza wszelkimi ruchami policji. Sprawa tamtego starego porwania i fałszywego samobójstwa Sherlocka sama w sobie była skomplikowana, więc nie wchodziły w grę żadne półlegalne rozwiązania. A do takich należało dopuszczenie do czegokolwiek osób spoza policji. Prócz tego Greg zbyt długo był na cenzurowanym, po tym jak wyszła na jaw jego współpraca z detektywem, by teraz pozwolić sobie na podobny błąd. Nie w sytuacji, gdy miał pomóc uwiarygodnić zeznania Holmesa.

O ile jednak John zaakceptował pomysł inspektora, tak Sherlock z miejsca odmówił. Owszem, zgadzał się na zastawienie pułapki, z tą tylko różnicą, że widział siebie w roli przynęty. Detektyw usiłował przekonać Grega, by ten wyprowadził tyłem Johna i Molly, a potem czekał w pogotowiu ze swoimi ludźmi. Argumentował, że przecież prędzej zaatakują, gdy będą przekonani, że jest sam. Oczywiście taka propozycja spotkała się z kolei z gwałtownym protestem reszty.

- Jesteś niepoważny, jeśli sądzisz, że tu zostaniesz – oświadczył stanowczo John. – Nie ma mowy.

- John, nie rozumiesz? To najprostsze i najszybsze wyjście! – odparował Sherlock. Nerwowa sytuacja znów go nakręcała w sposób, który nie podobał się ani Johnowi, ani Gregowi.

- To ryzykowne – włączyła się Molly. Siedziała na podłokietniku fotela i obserwowała panów. Przez większość dyskusji nie wtrącała się, pragnąc jedynie wrócić do siebie do domu. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zgodziłaby się zostawić Sherlocka samego.

- Narażałem się przez ostatnie trzy lata – odciął się detektyw. – Ale wy mieliście być dzięki temu bezpieczni!

- Właśnie dlatego idziesz z nami. – Greg w końcu nie wytrzymał i chwycił Sherlocka za ramiona, przerywając spacer, który doprowadzał go do szału. – Który z moich argumentów do ciebie nie dotarł? Jako cywil z nekrologiem i kartoteką masz się znajdować poza zasięgiem działań policji, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, John się bez ciebie nie ruszy – wytknął oczywistość. – A jeśli uważasz, że zostawię was dwóch i wyjdę z Molly, to grubo się mylisz.

- Lestrade… - jęknął Sherlock. Patrzył na inspektora tak, jakby jego dotyk go parzył. Greg zorientował się i zabrał ręce, a Holmes natychmiast wznowił swój spacer, zaciskając i rozprostowując nerwowo palce.

- Ma rację i tyle – dopowiedział John. – Po moim trupie tu zostaniesz. Pójdziesz, choćbym cię miał za nogi wywlec.

- Już raz mi dzisiaj groziłeś – mruknął do siebie Sherlock z nutką zaskoczenia w głosie. Przez chwilę patrzył na Johna w kompletnym niezrozumieniu i tylko latające wściekle źrenice wskazywały, że analizował sytuację.

Obserwując go, Greg nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że po tych trzech latach Sherlock znów nie radził sobie z interakcjami. Jednym słowem, zdziczał.

Komórka inspektora zadzwoniła. Lestrade odebrał i tak jak się spodziewał, usłyszał, że wezwani przez niego ludzie czekali w kamienicy przy Siddons Lane. Pozostawało tylko przejść przez podwórko pomiędzy dwoma domami. Niezbyt trudne do wykonania.

- Możemy już iść, czekają na nas – powiedział Greg. – Sherlock, słyszysz? Idziemy.

Holmes zatrzymał się na moment przy oknie i patrzył. Później bez słowa przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie łyknął kolejne tabletki na ból głowy i schował do kieszeni swój nóż. Nie omieszkał zerknąć tęsknie na broń Johna, ale doktor wychwycił jego spojrzenie i kategorycznie pokręcił głową.

- Nie dałbym ci w tej chwili broni, za bardzo ci ręce latają – powiedział krótko. – Poza tym mamy być poza wszelką akcją – przypomniał, ale zamiast schować pistolet do kieszeni, wziął go do ręki.

Greg spojrzał na Molly, która siedziała cicho i tylko śledziła ich rozmowę. Chyba w końcu do niej dotarło, w czym miała brać udział, bo pobladła, choć nic nie powiedziała.

- Wszystko w porządku, Molly? – upewnił się inspektor. – Wynosimy się stąd, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

- Głupota – skomentował Sherlock, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go John.

- Trzymaj się blisko Sherlocka – szepnął do Molly Greg, gdy ta wstała. Może było to wredne zagranie, ale Holmesowi zależało na bezpieczeństwie kobiety, więc mając ją u boku raczej nie będzie niepotrzebnie ryzykował. Zaraz też Greg skarcił się w duchu za takie myśli. Przecież w ogóle mieli nie ryzykować.

Zeszli na dół. John przeprowadził ich przez mieszkanie pani Hudson do tylnych drzwi. Nim je otworzył, Greg przeszedł do przodu, ale doktor niespodziewanie zagrodził mu drogę.

- Pójdę pierwszy – oświadczył.- Wiem, co powiesz, Greg, ale lepiej strzelam. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Dobrze, niech będzie. Sherlock, Molly, idźcie za Johnem.

Podwórko było tak puste i ciche, jak tylko być mogło o drugiej w nocy. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktokolwiek je obserwował, ale cała czwórka przemknęła przez nie najszybciej, jak się dało. Po przeciwnej stronie jeden z wezwanych przez Grega policjantów otworzył im drzwi i wpuścił ich do środka. W ciasnym korytarzyku z trudem minęli się z pięcioma uzbrojonymi po zęby antyterrorystami.

Molly złapała się na tym, że bezwiednie chwyciła Sherlocka za ramię. Puściła go skrępowana, gdy tylko się zorientowała. Miała się trzymać blisko, ale nie aż tak. O dziwo Sherlock nie skomentował tego. Sam zaciskał w kieszeni dłoń na nożu.

Wszystkim udzieliła się nerwowość sytuacji. Zagrożone było przede wszystkim Baker Street, ale przedtem czekanie, a teraz ruch tylko zagęściły atmosferę. Greg zamienił jedynie kilka słów z właścicielem domu, dziękując mu za pomoc i uspokajając, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, a później cała czwórka wyszła, by skryć się w jednym z cywilnych samochodów.

Inspektor Lestrade przyznawał później, że to była najbardziej spektakularna porażka w całej jego karierze. Nie zdążyli przejść paru kroków, gdy padł strzał, na szczęście chybiony. Z dostawczego samochodu, przy którym akurat byli, wyskoczyło czterech mężczyzn; piąty z bronią znajdował się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Przez pierwszych kilka chwil byli sami, zanim policjanci w budynku usłyszeli strzał i pospieszyli im z pomocą. Prócz tego z samochodu parę metrów dalej wyskoczyła sierżant Donovan w towarzystwie drugiego policjanta.

Greg dawno już nie znajdował się w środku takiego zamieszania. Uchylił się przed ciosem i w zasadzie tylko na tym był w stanie się skupić. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że John okrąża samochody, by dorwać strzelca, ale zaraz musiał poświęcić całą swoją uwagę temu, co działo się bezpośrednio koło niego.

Jeden z obcych zaatakował Molly. Kobietę kompletnie wmurowało, tak że nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Zanim jednak dosięgło ją ostrze napastnika, Sherlock zbił go z nóg siłą rozpędu i obaj mężczyźni potoczyli się po ziemi. Co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, Greg nie widział, ale gdy z pomocą jednego z antyterrorystów obezwładnił innego atakującego, Holmes już sobie poradził ze swoim problemem.

- O Boże... Boże... - powtarzała cicho Molly, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciało. Z szyi mężczyzny wciąż sterczał nóż detektywa.

Sherlock poderwał się z ziemi i odzyskał względną równowagę.

- Odsuń się! - krzyknął na kobietę.

Gdzieś z boku padły strzały. Jeden, drugi… Greg zorientował się, że to jego ludzie strzelali za mężczyzną, który usiłował zbiec.

Widząc, że Molly nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, detektyw chwycił ją za ramię i odciągnął w tył. Molly wczepiła się w niego, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że chce ją zostawić. Sherlock szamotał się z nią przez chwilę, ale on był osłabiony, a ona wspomagana strachem.

Gdy w końcu odepchnął ją od siebie, było już po wszystkim. Policjanci przejęli do reszty inicjatywę i zaaresztowali dwóch mężczyzn, trzeci usiłował zbiec, lecz został zastrzelony, a czwarty... Czwarty właśnie się wykrwawił, uświadomił sobie Lestrade i zaklął. Ofiara śmiertelna zawsze wszystko komplikowała...

Do Sherlocka także musiało dotrzeć, że zakończyła się jego vendetta, bo nagle to on trzymał się Molly, żeby ustać w pionie. Kobieta trzęsła się i szlochała cicho, ale nie odsunęła detektywa od siebie.

Greg podszedł do nich, by sprawdzić, w jakim są stanie. Widział, jak Sherlock ociera krew z rozbitej wargi i chwieje się na nogach, ale inspektor był skłonny przypuszczać, że to raczej szok niż rzeczywista szkoda na zdrowiu.

- Nie będę kłamał, że żałuję - odezwał się Sherlock, gdy wychwycił spojrzenie, jakim Greg obdarzył jego i trupa. - To on był przyczyną tego wszystkiego.

- Nie powtarzaj tego na głos - poradził mu Lestrade. - Jesteście cali?

Molly pokiwała głową, a Sherlock go zignorował. Oparł się o ścianę i oddychał głęboko, jakby właśnie skończył forsowny bieg. Greg podejrzewał, że efekt był podobny. Rozejrzał się wokoło i zorientował się, że coś mu się nie zgadzało. Nim jednak powiedział to na głos, Sally go zawołała.

- Inspektorze, tutaj!

- Idę! - zareagował natychmiast Lestrade. Głos Sally brzmiał bardzo źle. - Sherlock, posłuchaj. Prawdopodobnie nie wyciągniemy konsekwencji, ale masz nie sprawiać kłopotów. Zostań tutaj - polecił spiesznie i zostawił detektywa z przyklejoną do niego Molly. Przebiegł przez ulicę i zobaczył policjantkę klęczącą przy kimś na chodniku. Wiedział już dokładnie, co było nie tak.

Sally klęczała przy Johnie i szukała oznak życia. Strzał z bliska, zorientował się Greg, gdy przypadł do niej i zobaczył, co zostało z głowy doktora. Nie mieli już czego szukać.

- On nie... - Sally walczyła z łzami. - Przykro mi.

- Chryste... - Greg poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo. Więc z nich wszystkich to właśnie John przepłacił życiem ratowanie Sherlockowi skóry... Greg czuł, że to nie powinno było się tak zakończyć, przecież John...

Sherlock oczywiście nie mógł posłuchać i nie został pod ścianą, tak jak Greg go prosił. Poszedł za nim, w dodatku wciąż w towarzystwie Molly.

- Lestrade, gdzie jest... - zaczął z nutą wyrzutu w głosie, a potem urwał. Molly na widok ciała krzyknęła i wtuliła się w towarzysza, a Sherlock... Sherlock złożył się jak scyzoryk. Tak jak stał, tak usiadł na chodniku bez jednego dźwięku. Molly osunęła się obok niego, wciąż wczepiona w jego koszulkę.

Sally wstała i przez chwilę obserwowała Sherlocka. Dopiero teraz miała okazję naprawdę mu się przyjrzeć, i jeśli wcześniej zamierzała w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować jego powrót, to właśnie z tego zrezygnowała. Lestrade obawiał się trochę, że może powiedzieć coś gorzkiego, czy w złości obarczyć Sherlocka winą, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Policjantka odeszła w stronę policyjnych samochodów.

Greg otrząsnął się z pierwszego stuporu, ale nie mógł się zebrać, by wstać. Było coś niewłaściwego w zostawieniu ciała Johna ot tak, samego sobie. Inspektor zerknął na Sherlocka i uświadomił sobie, że zostawienie jego samego będzie równie niewłaściwe. I niemożliwe, z oficjalnego punktu widzenia. A on w tej chwili musiał się pozbierać i ogarnąć cały ten burdel... włącznie z Sherlockiem i szlochającą Molly.

Sally wróciła z dwoma kocami. Jednym z nich zakryła zwłoki, nim podeszła do siedzących. Otuliła kobietę, a po chwili wahania zaciągnęła drugi koniec koca na detektywa. Przykucnęła przy nim niezdecydowana.

- Masz krew na plecach - odezwała się spokojnym tonem. - Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Sherlock w pierwszej chwili jakby jej nie usłyszał, bo nie poruszył się, ani nawet nie podniósł głowy. Dlatego Sally niemal podskoczyła, gdy się odezwał.

- Ty wciąż masz na rękach jego krew - zauważył Sherlock obojętnie.

Ot, wypowiedziana na głos obserwacja, a Sally zapragnęła być teraz daleko stąd. Nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna zostać, zapytać o cokolwiek, sprowokować jakąkolwiek reakcję, czy po prostu zostawić Holmesa w spokoju.

Decyzję podjął za nią Lestrade.

- Zostań z nimi, póki nie przyjedzie karetka - polecił Greg, nim wrócił do reszty policjantów. Miał wrażenie, jakby dostał solidnie przez łeb, i tylko dzięki latom doświadczenia wpadł w odpowiedni schemat i trzymał się go jak deski ratunku. Wezwał karetkę, koronera, zawiadomił przełożonych, dopilnował aresztowanych i zabezpieczenia miejsca przestępstwa. Jedynym sukcesem w całej tej sytuacji było to, że policjanci zdołali schwytać i sprowadzić strzelca, który zabił Johna.

Ledwie medycy dotarli na miejsce, Sally przekazała pod ich opiekę Sherlocka i Molly. Patolog zdołała opanować się na tyle, by dali jej spokój, natomiast detektyw został zaciągnięty prosto do karetki. Tak jak go postawili na nogi, tak z nimi poszedł bez jednego słowa, ale równie milcząco co wymownie odmówił wejścia do środka pojazdu. Usiadł w otwartych drzwiach i tylko raz zerknął na Molly, która stała tuż obok w towarzystwie Sally. Sierżant Donovan nie próbowała odwracać niczyjej uwagi rozmową, ale zgodnie z przykazem inspektora trzymała się w pobliżu.

Greg dołączył do nich po chwili. Spojrzał uważniej na Sherlocka i omal go nie wykręciło, gdy uderzyło go podobieństwo do innej sytuacji. Wtedy też Holmes siedział na brzegu karetki z kocem na ramionach, ale wtedy był raczej zdziwiony i zaintrygowany, a nie tak oszołomiony, natomiast John Watson wkraczał właśnie do jego życia, a nie je opuszczał. Greg miał nadzieję, że Sherlock nie dostrzegł jego miny i nie domyślił się, co mu się przypomniało. Prawdopodobnie nie, bo siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i nie wyrażał choćby cienia zainteresowania tym, co się dzieje dookoła niego.

- Sherlock? Potrzebujesz pomocy w szpitalu? - zagadnął ostrożnie Lestrade.

- Został opatrzony - odpowiedział zamiast detektywa ratownik, który czuwał w pobliżu. - Nie ma potrzeby hospitalizacji.

- Dziękuję. Sally, odwieziesz Molly do domu - polecił Lestrade. - Najlepiej z nią zostań do rana, dobrze?

- Jasne - przytaknęła sierżant bez słowa protestu. Może kłóciło się to z profesjonalizmem, ale nią także wstrząsnęła nagła śmierć doktora.

- A Sherlock? - wtrąciła się Molly. Ona również nie zaoponowała na towarzystwo Sally.

- Nie mogę go wypuścić wolno, póki nie wyjaśnimy wszystkiego - odparł niechętnie Lestrade. - Sherlock, słyszysz? Nie chcę cię skuwać ani nic, więc dobrze by było, gdybyś współpracował.

Detektyw kiwnął głową i stanął obok inspektora na znak, że nie zamierza sprawiać kłopotów. Natomiast Molly zaprotestowała.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz wyciągał konsekwencji! Greg, nie teraz... - kobiecie załamał się głos. Stojąca obok Sally niepewnie objęła ją ramieniem.

- To nieważne, Molly - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Sherlock. - Pójdę - dodał krótko.

Greg zerknął jeszcze na Molly, starając się przekazać jej, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a potem odszedł razem z detektywem w stronę swojego samochodu. Sherlock chwiał się na nogach, więc inspektor chwycił go asekuracyjnie za ramię. I profilaktycznie, gdyby potem ktoś zamierzał się czepiać, w jaki sposób obchodzi się z aresztowanym. Wyciągnięcie Sherlocka z tego bagna nie będzie łatwe, więc Greg musiał pozostać tak oficjalny i obojętny, jak tylko się dało, żeby nie został zupełnie odsunięty od sprawy. A w dodatku w tej chwili musiał uzgodnić z detektywem parę szczegółów, póki byli sami, i liczyć na to, że Sherlock będzie o tym pamiętał w czasie przesłuchania.

xxx

Siedziały obie w kuchni, tam było najwygodniej. Molly opanowała się już po tym, jak dostała spazmów, gdy Sally nieświadomie zrobiła jej herbatę w kubku, z którego John pijał, kiedy ją odwiedzał. Praktycznie się nie znały, ale żadna z nich nie chciała w tej chwili zostać sama.

- Czuję się, jakbym to ja go zabiła – odezwała się w pewnym momencie Sally. Upodobała sobie podłogę i siedziała oparta o lodówkę, trzymając kubek z resztą stygnącej herbaty.

Molly w pierwszej chwili nie zwróciła uwagi na jej słowa, pogrążona we własnych wspomnieniach, ale policjantka mówiła dalej.

- Wiesz, przez te trzy lata ciągle gdzieś tam pamiętałam o tym, że Holmes popełnił przeze mnie samobójstwo – ciągnęła Sally, jakby do siebie. – Nie będę udawać, że go lubię, ale przecież nie życzyłabym mu śmierci. Tamto oskarżenie go to był impuls. Po jego skoku przewaliliśmy jeszcze raz dziesiątki spraw, w które był zamieszany. Lestrade wiedział, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że on nie mógł być oszustem. Zbyt wiele osób go chwaliło, zbyt wiele potwierdzało, że Holmes rzeczywiście im pomógł. Popełniliśmy, popełniłam straszny błąd. – Po policzkach kobiety popłynęły łzy. – Jak inspektor zadzwonił dzisiaj, myślałam, że to jak druga szansa. Tak, jakby dało się wszystko naprawić – prychnęła. – A teraz zginął doktor. I to go znowu zabija.

Molly nie wiedziała, jak zareagować, bo też nie było właściwej odpowiedzi. Nie chciała w tej chwili roztrząsać, co mogło pójść inaczej, co się wydarzyć, a co może nigdy nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby pewne wydarzenia potoczyły się inaczej. Była za bardzo wstrząśnięta śmiercią Johna, by zastanawiać się, czyje życie musiałaby wymienić w tym rozrachunku za życie doktora. To było zbyt wiele.

Telefon zadzwonił w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Molly podskoczyła i odebrała bez patrzenia, myśląc, że może dzwoni Greg.

- Molly Hooper? - usłyszała w słuchawce głos, który po chwili wahania rozpoznała jako jednego z pracowników szpitala. Molly zwykle przekręcała imiona, ale głos był zbyt charakterystyczny, by go pomylić.

- Tak? Przy telefonie.

- Przepraszam, że dzwonię o takiej nieludzkiej porze, ale mamy tu straszny kipisz. Harrison jest na zwolnieniu, Godfrey nie odbiera… Jakaś strzelanina była, trzy trupy przywieźli. Może mogłabyś…

- Nie! – przerwała mu histerycznie Molly. – Nie, nn-nie – zaczęła płakać. Nie mogła, nie chciała jechać teraz do kostnicy.

Sally przejęła inicjatywę. Bez skrupułów zabrała Molly telefon.

- Nie, doktor Hooper nie może – rzuciła szorstko w słuchawkę.

- Kim pani jest?

- Sierżant Sally Donovan, Scotland Yard – warknęła policjantka. – Doktor Hooper była świadkiem tej strzelaniny, a jeden ze zmarłych to jej przyjaciel. Więc nie, nie przyjedzie ani teraz, ani jutro. – Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Odłożyła telefon na stół i przysiadła na wolnym krześle, zamiast wracać na podłogę.

- Dziękuję – odezwała się Molly po dłuższej chwili, gdy opanowała się trochę. – Naprawdę zamierzasz zostać do rana?

- Tak, raczej tak – potaknęła Sally. – Nawet nie chciałoby mi się teraz wracać do siebie. Chyba że nie chcesz, Molly. Mogę ci mówić po imieniu? – zreflektowała się nagle.

- Jasne. Dziękuję.

- Wiesz, wolę być tutaj z tobą niż w Yardzie – przyznała policjantka. – Nie zazdroszczę inspektorowi. Cały ten burdel… I jeszcze musi sobie z Holmesem poradzić. – Sally na szczęście zdążyła się zorientować, że Sherlock jest Molly bliski i nie mówiła o detektywie tak jak zwykle.

No tak, Sherlock… Molly było źle ze świadomością, że miał spędzić tę noc sam, w areszcie. Zapewnienia Grega niewiele ją uspokoiły, ale niezbyt mogła się z nim kłócić. Miała tylko nadzieję, że inspektor nie zostawi go naprawdę samego. Wiedziała, że nie uniknie wizyty w Scotland Yardzie i zeznawania, a poza tym chciała się zobaczyć z Sherlockiem. Do tego musiała być rano przytomna.

- Rozłożę ci kanapę – zaoferowała policjantce.

xxx

Rankiem Molly obudziła się bardziej zmęczona niż wieczorem. Oczy miała suche i piekące, a ćmiący ból głowy tylko potęgował rozbicie. Choć usiłowała przekonać samą siebie, że musi się jakoś trzymać, i tak przepłakała pół nocy, nim w końcu zapadła w drzemkę, na długo po tym, jak wzeszło słońce. Pocieszające było tylko to, że gdy już zasnęła, nie śniła o strzelaninie, a jedynie o Sherlocku w areszcie. Z tego też powodu po przebudzeniu myślała przede wszystkim o tym, że będzie musiała pojechać do Scotland Yardu i złożyć zeznania.

Sierżant Donovan krzątała się w kuchni, słychać było, jak otwiera kolejne szafki, zapewne czegoś szukając. Molly była jej wdzięczna za to, że została, choć z drugiej strony nie wiedzieć czemu perspektywa pojechania razem z Sally na komendę bardzo ją denerwowała. Gdyby tylko mogła, Molly najchętniej nie wychodziłaby z domu, ale wiedziała, że jej zeznania będą potrzebne, a być może jej obecność pomoże jakoś Sherlockowi. Dlatego choć bardzo tego nie chciała, zaczęła się doprowadzać do porządku.

Kwadrans później Molly była już nieco mniej senna, choć nadal zmęczona. Weszła do kuchni akurat w momencie, gdy Sally kończyła rozmawiać przez telefon.

- Będę musiała iść, jestem potrzebna - oświadczyła policjantka napiętym tonem.

Molly natychmiast to wyczuła.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona. Dobrze się domyślała, że nie chciała usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

- Nie wiem, co dokładnie - odparła Sally. - Muszę zorganizować strażników. Właśnie odwieźli Holmesa do szpitala.

cdn.

* * *

Jeśli są osoby, które chcą mi po tym rozdziale zrobić to, co ja zrobiłam Johnowi...


	4. Chapter 4

To były najdłuższe dwa tygodnie w całej karierze inspektora. Lestrade wychodził ze skóry, żeby jakoś wyjaśnić sytuację i nie okazać się zbyt stronniczym. Dodatkowo kłopoty zaczęły się już podczas pierwszego przesłuchania następnego ranka po nocnej awanturze.

Patrząc na sytuację z perspektywy czasu, Greg wyrzucał sobie, że nie przewidział takiego scenariusza. Powinien był przecież pamiętać, jak kiepsko Sherlock zniósł jazdę samochodem, i że raczej nie zaznał odpoczynku. Inspektor spędził część nocy będąc albo w celi, albo w jej okolicach, ale w końcu zaprzestał prób jakiegokolwiek porozumienia się z detektywem, wychodząc z założenia, że Sherlock musi się otrząsnąć, i poszedł się przespać w swoim gabinecie.

Jak się potem okazało, źle zrobił. Gdy Greg przyszedł rankiem po aresztowanego w towarzystwie drugiego policjanta, by zabrać go na przesłuchanie, Holmes leżał na brzuchu i gapił się w podłogę. Wyglądał szaro, ale nim inspektor spytał go o to, Sherlock wstał i poszedł razem z nimi.

Początkowo zeznawał nawet składnie. Pamiętał o tym, co zasugerował mu Greg, i nie wspomniał słowem o udziale Molly w sfingowaniu samobójstwa. Całą pomoc zrzucił na Mycrofta, który z oczywistych względów nie mógł potwierdzić słów brata. Może kłóciło się to z jego poczuciem sprawiedliwości, ale Greg zdawał sobie sprawę, w jakie kłopoty wpadłaby Molly, gdyby wyszedł na jaw jej udział. I jak ciężko byłoby to naprawić bez możliwości starszego Holmesa, który pewnie umiałby zatuszować sprawę.

Potem pytania prowadzącego przesłuchanie stały się bardziej agresywne, ale Greg był już i tak w wystarczająco niepewnej sytuacji, by móc się wtrącać. Miał tylko siedzieć i słuchać, a swoje ewentualne pytania uzgodnić wcześniej z przełożonym. Na niego miał przyjść czas później, żeby zweryfikował zeznania Holmesa z tym, co wiedział od Johna i czego był świadkiem.

Podczas pierwszego przesłuchania do tego nie doszło. W pewnym momencie Sherlock zaczął odpowiadać z opóźnieniem. Raz i drugi przesłuchujący zmuszony był powtórzyć pytanie i wtedy już Greg miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Chwilę później Holmes zsunął się nieprzytomny z krzesła.

Zrobiło się nerwowo. Gdy próba ocucenia nie przyniosła efektu, Greg wezwał pogotowie. Jak się okazało, wycieńczony organizm Holmesa nie wytrzymał takiego stresu i po prostu zredukował napływ bodźców. Gdy Sherlock znalazł się pod opieką lekarzy, nie było się czego obawiać, ale przesłuchanie odsunęło się znacznie.

Nieoczekiwanie w tym wszystkim zdarzyła się jedna pozytywna rzecz. Wróciwszy na komendę ze szpitala, Greg zastał pod swoim gabinetem czekającą na niego kobietę. Przedstawiła się jako... Alice? Agatha? Andrea? Inspektor nie mógł zapamiętać jej imienia, ale dziewczyna powiedziała na wstępie, że przez lata była osobistą asystentką Mycrofta Holmesa, oraz że wiedziała całkiem sporo o tym, co się działo z Sherlockiem. No i, oczywiście, wiedziała o Sherlocku. Na poświadczenie swoich słów przyniosła grubą teczkę pełną dokumentów, w dużej części podpisanych przez starszego Holmesa.

Greg nie mógł prosić o lepsze argumenty do wybronienia Sherlocka, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to także trochę potrwa. Gdy napomknął, że wiarygodność dokumentów będzie musiała zostać dokładnie sprawdzona, kobieta uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem i wręczyła mu kilka wizytówek. Cała jej postawa zdawała się mówić inspektorowi, że jeśli chce, to nikt mu nie broni podważać autentyczności papierów, ale osobiście A... Jakośtam radziłaby mu zaprzestać na samym starcie.

Lestrade nie zamierzał pchać się w to osobiście. Wiedział to i owo o Mycrofcie Holmesie, a poza tym przecież miał się za bardzo nie angażować. Dlatego podziękował grzecznie za pomoc, poprosił o numer kontaktowy, w razie gdyby ktoś chciał się z nią skontaktować, a potem powędrował z dokumentami do swojego przełożonego. Dziękował przy tym niebiosom, że poprzedniego roku zmienił mu się komendant, bo z poprzednim bucem nijak by się nie dogadał w sprawie Sherlocka. A tak pozostało mu tylko patrzeć, jak kto inny rozbija się o ścianę zwaną "Mycroft Holmes". Tam bowiem, gdzie padało to nazwisko, natychmiast wyrastał mur "spraw najwyższej wagi państwowej", "bezpieczeństwa narodowego" i tego typu frazesów, które co do jednego kazały się nie wtrącać.

Sprawa była pokręcona, ale jednocześnie dała się dość łatwo rozwiązać. Wystarczyły niespełna dwa tygodnie, by ktoś "z góry" pofatygował się i przybił pieczątkę "ściśle tajne" na wszelkich działaniach Mycrofta Holmesa. A skoro to on miał spory udział wydarzeniach związanych z Sherlockiem, siłą rzeczy także młodszy Holmes znalazł się pod parasolem tajnych służb. Greg mógł być tylko wdzięczny, że komendantowi to wystarczyło.

Pozostawał jeszcze ten nieszczęsny trup, ale tutaj pół tuzina policjantów z miejsca potwierdziło, że Holmes działał w obronie własnej i towarzyszącej mu Molly Hooper, a sytuacja była tak gorąca, że trudno było go winić za przekroczenie granic obrony koniecznej. Zabójstwo było więc niezamierzone. Trudno zresztą było komukolwiek ująć się za zmarłym, którego towarzysze strzelali do policji i zabili cywila. Problem formalny w zasadzie się rozwiązał i na głowie inspektora pozostały tylko zwykłe, bieżące troski codziennej pracy.

I Holmes. Zostawiony w szpitalu pod strażą, chorował, przez co ominęła go większość zamieszania, nie licząc szczątkowego przesłuchania, które w końcu zostało przeprowadzone. Wprawdzie lekarze zapewniali, że Sherlock potrzebował czasu, by jego zaniedbany organizm doszedł do siebie, ale to nie przekonywało ani Molly, ani pani Hudson. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia była zdruzgotana śmiercią Johna i podwójnie trzęsła się o życie swojego drugiego, odzyskanego chłopca. Molly na szczęście podchodziła do sprawy spokojniej, choć i ona wędrowała do izolatki detektywa tak często, jak tylko mogła, a pilnujący policjant miał przykazane, żeby ją wpuszczać. Wprawdzie wydawało się, że Sherlockowi jest kompletnie obojętne, czy jest sam, czy z kimś, ale Greg nie zamierzał pozwolić mu się zupełnie zamknąć. A poza tym miał dość rozumu, by nie próbować zabronić pani Hudson regularnych wizyt.

W międzyczasie był jeszcze pogrzeb Johna. W tej jednej kwestii Sherlock okazał nieco zainteresowania i uparł się, że pójdzie. Greg gotów był stanąć na głowie, żeby mu to umożliwić, jednak komendant z góry oświadczył, że jest zbyt wcześnie, by pozwalać bądź co bądź aresztantowi na taką swobodę. Lestrade kłóciłby się dalej, ale do dyskusji włączył się lekarz Sherlocka i oświadczył, że tak silne wzruszenia nie były wskazane dla pacjenta. Wprawdzie detektyw prychnął pogardliwie na uwagę o emocjach, ale sam musiał przyznać, że nie miał dość sił, by sprostać pogrzebowi, skoro ledwie był w stanie dojść do łazienki.

Tak więc Sherlock został w szpitalu, podczas gdy przyjaciele żegnali Johna Watsona. Holmes konsekwentnie nie odzywał potem przez kilka dni do nikogo, włączywszy w to panią Hudson, która tylko martwiła się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu inspektor uznał, że ktoś musi go postawić z powrotem na nogi. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Greg orientował się, że tym kimś najprawdopodobniej musiał być on sam. Cóż, nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

xxx

Greg przyjechał do szpitala, tak jak obiecał. Lekarze informowali go na bieżąco o stanie zdrowia Holmesa, a dziś dostał wiadomość, że Sherlock mógł już być wypisany. Daleko mu jeszcze było do odzyskania pełni sił, ale nie było potrzeby hospitalizacji. Inspektor nie zdążył się jeszcze porozumieć z panią Hudson, nie miał także okazji porozmawiać z samym Sherlockiem, ale na wszelki wypadek liczył się ze świadomością, że najbliższe dni detektyw spędzi u niego. U kogoś musiał.

Pod izolatką, w której trzymano Sherlocka, już od poprzedniego dnia nie było policjantów. Podczas gdy Holmes chorował, Gregowi udało się załatwić ostatnie formalności. Sherlock nie był więc przez nikogo przetrzymywany ani kontrolowany. Mimo to Greg, wiedząc, jak reagował przez ostatnie dni, nie spodziewał się, by Holmes ruszył się z własnej woli choćby na krok. Dlatego też zdziwił się, gdy po przyjściu zastał pusty pokój.

Wiedziony przeczuciem, Greg skierował się w stronę jedynego miejsca w Barts, w którym mógł znaleźć Sherlocka. Zszedł na dół do kostnicy, słusznie podejrzewając, że jeśli detektyw w ogóle był jeszcze w szpitalu, to właśnie tam.

Nie pomylił się. Gdy wszedł do królestwa Molly, patolog właśnie kończyła sprzątać po przeprowadzeniu sekcji, natomiast Sherlock siedział w kantorku przy jej biurku. W ciemnej koszuli i garniturowych spodniach na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak jak kiedyś, dopóki Lestrade nie zorientował się, w czym tkwiła różnica. Sherlock zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał całą garderobę o pół rozmiaru za ciasną, ale tym razem koszula pasowała akurat.

- Cześć, Molly. - Greg podszedł do stołu sekcyjnego, z którego na szczęście zniknęły już zwłoki. Inspektor był niby przyzwyczajony, ale zawsze lepiej było nie widzieć ciała, niż je widzieć.

- Hej, nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj - przywitała go Molly zmęczonym uśmiechem.

- Przyjechałem po Sherlocka - wyjaśnił Lestrade. - Dobrze go widzieć na nogach - dorzucił cicho, zerkając przez drzwi na detektywa, który nie podniósł głowy znad tego, co aktualnie czytał, mimo że musiał usłyszeć inspektora.

- Dokąd go zabierasz? - zaniepokoiła się Molly, a coś w jej reakcji kazało Gregowi cieszyć się, że już sprzątnęła narzędzia, którymi kroiła zwłoki.

- Bez obaw, Molly - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Lestrade. - Doktor Atkins uważa, że nie trzeba go tu dłużej trzymać, to tyle. Nie zamierzam go zabierać do aresztu, wszystko jest wyjaśnione. Potrzebuję tylko, żeby Sherlock podpisał mi parę papierów w biurze.

- No nie wiem... Nie za szybko? - Molly także obejrzała się na detektywa. - Ledwie go namówiłam, żeby tu do mnie zszedł i wypił kawę.

- Właśnie dlatego trzeba go stąd zabrać - odparł Greg ściszonym głosem. - Po takim czasie tutaj powinien już chodzić z nudów po ścianach, jak go znam. Taka bierność jest aż nienormalna.

- Chyba masz rację - zgodziła się Molly. - Dlatego go zmusiłam do wyjścia z pokoju. Stwierdził, że zmieniłam łyżeczkę w cukiernicy, bo inaczej kawę osłodziłam - dorzuciła, jakby chciała przekonać inspektora, że Holmes wraca do dawnych nawyków.

- Właśnie, tak w ogóle to co on tam robi? - zainteresował się Greg. Z tego co zdążył zaobserwować, Sherlock cały czas siedział pochylony i coś czytał.

- Nie wiem - przyznała Molly. - Ale miałam tu ostatnio trochę roboty, pewnie przegląda raporty.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Greg wszedł do kantorka i zorientował się, że Sherlock owszem, siedział nad jakimiś dokumentami, ale raczej się na nie gapił, niż je czytał. Molly pochyliła się nad nim, by zobaczyć co to jest i zmroziło ją, gdy natrafiła na nazwisko Johna Watsona. Jedno dokładniejsze spojrzenie na Sherlocka i pobladłą Molly, i Greg zatrzasnął teczkę.

- Nie skończyłem tego czytać - odezwał się Sherlock, ale bez specjalnego wyrzutu. W odpowiedzi Greg odłożył teczkę z dokumentami Johna Watsona na najdalszą półkę.

- Po co ci to? - zapytał łagodnie. Mimo że w ciągu ostatnich dni widział się kilkakrotnie z Sherlockiem, wciąż nie bardzo wiedział, jak z nim postępować. Raz, że odwykł od towarzystwa detektywa, a dwa, Sherlock zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś.

- Chciałem wiedzieć. Zobaczyć.

- Nie rozgrzebuj tego - poradził Greg. - To nic nie da, lepiej...

- Zapomnieć? - wtrącił się Sherlock. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na inspektora. - Wykasować? Są rzeczy, które można wykasować, ale to rzeczy nieważne. On nie był nieważny - oświadczył tonem sugerującym, że w tym momencie powinni zakończyć rozmowę.

Molly nagle obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła, by, jak podejrzewał Greg, nie rozpłakać się przy nich. Uznał, że lepiej uszanować i jej chęci, i chęci Sherlocka, dlatego zarzucił temat.

- Musisz mi podpisać kilka dokumentów - odezwał się, przechodząc do rzeczy. -

Resztę załatwisz sobie z... Boże, jak ona miała na imię...

- Mhm - wymruczał Sherlock i podniósł się. - Dlaczego nie masz tych dokumentów? Ponoć mam podpisać.

- Zostały w Yardzie. Pojedziesz ze mną - zaproponował Greg z nadzieją, że Holmes nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów. Jego obawy okazały się niepotrzebne, gdyż Sherlock po prostu wstał i wyszedł bez słowa, wyraźnie oczekując, że inspektor za nim podąży.

xxx

Lestrade w końcu przyprowadził Holmesa do pracy. Wspominał o tym od poprzedniego dnia, gdy ostatecznie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, ale Sally i tak poczuła się niezręcznie na widok detektywa, zwłaszcza, gdy ten zamiast płaszcza, który pamiętała, miał na sobie kurtkę inspektora. Może to kwestia choroby, może pożyczonego ubrania, ale Holmes wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był na swoim miejscu, jakby tu nie pasował. Jak gdyby nigdzie nie pasował.

Sally patrzyła przez szklane przepierzenie, jak Lestrade podchodzi do biurka i pokazuje coś detektywowi. Sherlock kiwnął głową, usiadł i zaczął czytać, natomiast inspektor skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Zaraz wracam - rzucił w progu, a mijając policjantkę dał jej dyskretnie do zrozumienia, żeby miała oko na Holmesa.

Sally obserwowałaby go i bez tego. Być może jej zainteresowanie było niewłaściwe, ale chciała wiedzieć, czy Holmes się pozbierał. Nie kłamała Molly, gdy mówiła, że go nie lubi, ale też nie życzyła mu przechodzenia przez piekło. Z tego, co zdążyła zobaczyć przelotem w szpitalu, i co widziała teraz, właśnie tym była dla niego śmierć doktora.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sally, zamiast zajmować się swoimi sprawami, siedziała i patrzyła, jak Holmes bez entuzjazmu przerzuca dokumenty poświadczające jego wolność. W końcu nie wytrzymała.

Zgarnęła ze swojego biurka wyniki badań, które dopiero co dostała z laboratorium, i weszła do gabinetu inspektora. Rzuciła je Sherlockowi przed nos tak gwałtownie, że aż poderwał głowę w zdziwieniu.

- Co chcesz?

- Trzeba ustalić przyczynę i okoliczności zgonu - odparła sucho Sally. - Podejrzewamy otrucie, właśnie przysłali wyniki z laboratorium.

Wzięła go z zaskoczenia. Sherlock przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu i przelatywał wzrokiem po pierwszej stronie analizy, dużo sprawniej niż chwilę wcześniej, ale jednocześnie zerkał na policjantkę i marszczył brwi, jak gdyby próbując dociec motywów jej postępowania.

- Holmes, trochę nam się z tym spieszy, więc się przyłóż - dorzuciła Sally i wyszła.

Chwilę później wrócił Lestrade i zatrzymał się przy biurku sierżant Donovan, gdy spostrzegł, jak Sherlock sprawnie przerzuca dokumenty i kreśli coś ołówkiem na marginesach.

- Co zrobiłaś? - zagadnął policjantkę.

- Coś, z czym się nie zgadzam - odparła Sally. - Dałam mu wyniki Johnsona. Pewnie zaraz będzie marudził, że to dla niego za nudne - prychnęła, ale raczej przyjaźnie.

- Mam taką nadzieję - przyznał Lestrade. - Donovan? - obrócił się jeszcze. - Dobry pomysł.

xxx

Sprawa Johnsona została rozwiązana. Tak jak przewidywała sierżant Donovan, ich wcześniejsze założenia okazały się słuszne i wyniki badań jednoznacznie wskazały przyczynę śmierci. Sherlock przydał się w zasadzie tylko po to, by ustalić truciciela bez ruszania się z gabinetu inspektora.

Lestrade przetrzymał go u siebie do końca pracy, a potem zabrał ze sobą do domu. Sherlock nawet za bardzo nie oponował, jakby mu było obojętne, gdzie spędzi noc. Greg podejrzewał, że nie mijał się z prawdą. Holmes nie miał jeszcze ani nowych dokumentów, ani rzeczy, ani dostępu do środków po bracie. W zasadzie nadal wszystko, co posiadał, mieściło się w kieszeniach kurtki, w dodatku pożyczonej, bo jego własna została razem z torbą z laptopem na Baker Street. A tam akurat Sherlock się nie spieszył, choć pani Hudson trzy razy dzwoniła do Grega, najpierw z pytaniem, kiedy przyjadą na obiad, a potem z wyrzutami, że nie wolno mu męczyć Sherlocka świeżo po chorobie.

Lestrade był skłonny się z nią zgodzić, że Holmes jeszcze się do niczego nie nadawał. Po popołudniu w Yardzie Sherlock był niepokojąco cichy i chyba zmęczony, choć pod tym względem to nigdy nie było z nim wiadomo. Gdy Greg spytał go, czy przenocuje u niego, czy też woli pojechać do Molly, Sherlock w zasadzie nie odpowiedział, ale wsiadł razem z inspektorem do samochodu. I siedział cicho przez większość drogi, dopiero pod koniec odezwał się nagle.

- Powiedziałeś, że jestem już wolny. To samo wynikało z tych twoich papierów.

- Tak - przytaknął ostrożnie Greg, niepewny, o co chodzi detektywowi.

- Więc dlaczego non stop mnie obserwujecie? - spytał natarczywie Sherlock. - Praktycznie nie ruszałeś się z biura, a jak wychodziłeś, Donovan się na mnie gapiła. Pani Hudson wydzwaniała do ciebie, a Molly zaczęła panikować, jak nie odebrałem telefonu - wymienił zirytowany. - Nie jestem niepoczytalny, a obchodzicie się ze mną jak z tykającą bombą!

Grega na moment przytkało, bo nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock poruszy ten temat. Holmes miał zwykle w głębokim poważaniu, co inni o nim myśleli, ale widać tym razem zwrócił na to uwagę. Faktem było również to, że rzeczywiście wszyscy podchodzili do detektywa bardzo ostrożnie.

- Bo w pewnym sensie nią jesteś - odparł w końcu Lestrade. - Nie mam pojęcia, co robić - przyznał. - Po tym, co nam zafundowałeś... Nie chcę cię znowu odwozić do szpitala na sygnale.

Sherlock nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiej odpowiedzi, tym bardziej, że Greg wypomniał mu czas, gdy rzeczy tak przyziemne jak fizjologia okazały się silniejsze od niego. Skrzyżował ramiona i uparcie nie patrzył na inspektora.

- To jest nienormalne. Donovan była miła. I trzymała Andersona z daleka - ciągnął dalej Sherlock z nutką zdziwienia i wyrzutu w głosie. - Dlaczego nie możecie zachowywać się normalnie? - spytał cicho.

- Bo sytuacja nie jest normalna – wyjaśnił Greg. – Pamiętaj, że nie było cię bite trzy lata. Wszyscy będziemy potrzebować czasu, żeby… przywyknąć. Twój powrót wciąż nie jest czymś, z czym się oswoiliśmy. To nie takie proste. Potrzeba czasu.

Rozmowa się urwała. Sherlock zapatrzył się w okno i uparcie milczał do końca podróży.

xxx

Lestrade rzadko wstawał w nocy, wychodząc z założenia, że najlepiej śpi się bez przerwy. Tym razem jednak świadomość, że ma Sherlocka za ścianą, pozwoliła mu jedynie na lekki sen. Dwa razy zignorował niechcianą pobudkę, ale za trzecim uznał, że lepiej będzie uspokoić sumienie i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

Wstał i zajrzał cicho do sąsiedniego pokoju. Co mu się nie spodobało, to puste łóżko nie noszące śladów spania. Nawet poduszka leżała tam, gdzie ją Greg rzucił. W pierwszej chwili inspektor zaniepokoił się, że Sherlock gdzieś wyszedł, bo wbrew zapewnieniu detektywa, że nie zrobi nic głupiego, Greg niezbyt mu ufał. Zaraz jednak zobaczył buty przy łóżku i telefon na szafce. O ile komórkę Sherlock mógłby zostawić, tak bez butów raczej nigdzie nie poszedł. Resztę dopowiedział sobie na podstawie zapachu.

Holmes siedział po ciemku w kuchni w kłębach papierosowego dymu. Jedynym źródłem światła był elektroniczny zegar na kuchence, dlatego Sherlock zamrugał gwałtownie i zmrużył oczy, gdy Greg zapalił górne światło. Zaraz też inspektor, sam oślepiony, włączył halogeny nad szafką zamiast lampy.

Sherlock nie zmienił pozycji. Gdy tylko inwazyjne światło zgasło, przestał mrugać i zapatrzył się w stojącą przed nim szklankę z wodą, kompletnie ignorując inspektora. Zaciągnął się papierosem.

- Czemu nie śpisz? - Lestrade przerwał niewygodną dla siebie ciszę. Poczuł się trochę jak ojciec nakrywający po nocy dzieciaka, choć jego syn był obecnie na studiach. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je, a potem bez pytania poczęstował się papierosem z paczki leżącej na stole.

- Nie zamierzam spać - odparł lakonicznie Sherlock. - To boli.

- Co boli? Sherlock, coś jest nie tak? - zaniepokoił się Greg. - Trzeba mnie było obudzić, jeśli źle się czujesz - dodał z wyrzutem. Teraz już rzeczywiście reagował jak ojciec, w dodatku przewrażliwiony, ale uznał, że ma do tego prawo. Poza tym ktoś musiał się twardo trzymać i postawić Holmesa z powrotem na nogi. Szkoda było tego chłopaczka, którego Greg poznał dekadę wcześniej, a wyglądało na to, że prócz pani Hudson i Molly tylko on został Sherlockowi. Czy tego chciał, czy nie.

- Po prostu nie śpię, to taka zbrodnia? - zjeżył się Sherlock. - Nie chcę.

- To nie jest naj... - zaczął Lestrade, ale jego towarzysz przerwał mu ostro.

- Wszystko jest w porządku!

Lestrade zaciągnął się papierosem i zlustrował Sherlocka wzrokiem. Wyłapał, o co chodziło, w końcu nie było to dla niego nic nowego. Detektyw nie chciał przyznać się do żadnej słabości, a naciskany atakował. Greg pamiętał, jak John opowiadał mu kiedyś, jaką scenę Holmes zrobił w czasie sprawy z Baskerville. Teraz także tak było, ale też inspektor przez lata znajomości nauczył się, jak postępować z Holmesem i nie zwariować.

- Właśnie przyznałeś się, że masz koszmary, więc to nie brzmi jak „w porządku" - powiedział spokojnie. - Pani Hudson urwie mi głowę, jeśli nie oddam cię w stanie używalności.

- Powiedziałem ci już, że wszystko w porządku - powtórzył zirytowany Sherlock. - Lestrade, czemu nie pójdziesz dalej spać, skoro to takie ważne? - spytał jadowicie.

_Chyba jeszcze się nie nauczył, że te złośliwości nie działają,_ przemknęło Gregowi przez głowę.

- Bo będziesz jutro potrzebny - wyjaśnił Sherlockowi. - Posłuchaj... Ja wiem, że to trudne i sobie nie radzisz. - Greg zignorował oburzone prychnięcie. - Ale zaufaj mi. Wciąż masz przyjaciół. I jeśli masz mnie głęboko gdzieś, w porządku, ale pani Hudson i Molly się zamartwiają.

- Jeszcze jakieś mądrości? - warknął Sherlock i odpalił kolejnego papierosa.

Gregowi robiło się duszno od dymu, dawno już nie palił. Zabrał paczkę i schował ją do szuflady. Chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu uznał, że może powiedzieć Sherlockowi jeszcze jedną rzecz.

- Wiesz dobrze, że cię potrzebujemy - przypomniał. - Nawet Sally potrafi to przyznać. A ja może nie powinienem wychodzić przed szereg, ale... - Greg urwał na moment i zauważył z satysfakcją, że udało mu się przykuć uwagę Sherlocka. - Mój przełożony zamierza zaoferować ci stanowisko konsultanta. Oficjalnie.

- Nie będę waszym chłopcem na posyłki - oburzył się Sherlock.

- Nie, będziesz konsultantem - podkreślił Greg, marząc o tym, by wrócić do łóżka. Od kafelków marzły mu stopy. – Będziesz robić dokładnie to, co zawsze robiłeś, tylko nikt nie będzie się czepiał, że nie masz dostępu do akt. Prześpij się z tym, dobra? Mam jutro mnóstwo roboty, przydałbyś się.

Sherlock utopił niedopałka w szklance i wstał.

- Jutro idę na cmentarz - powiedział cicho i wyszedł.

xxx

Greg musiałby upaść na głowę, żeby pozwolić Sherlockowi pojechać na cmentarz zupełnie samemu. Dlatego też rankiem wmusił w swojego gościa spore śniadanie, grożąc, że inaczej go nie wypuści. Zanim wyszli z domu, inspektor zdążył skląć Sherlocka z góry na dół za całokształt, co w sumie nie było wcale najgłupszym pomysłem; w końcu Holmes sam chciał, żeby było normalnie.

Na cmentarz jechali w milczeniu. Greg próbował raz i drugi zagaić rozmowę, ale Sherlock odpowiadał mu półsłówkami, aż w końcu powiedział inspektorowi, by się zamknął. Zresztą nawet nie za bardzo było o czym rozmawiać, a inspektor nie chciał wracać do nocnej dyskusji. Lepiej było pozwolić, by wszystko toczyło się dalej.

Lestrade spodziewał się... Sam w zasadzie nie był pewien, czego. Mimo wszystko wydawało mu się, że Sherlock jakoś zareaguje. Inspektor oczekiwał płaczu, złości, wyrzutów, że może Sherlock się odezwie, będzie chciał coś powiedzieć...Cokolwiek. Greg zamierzał dać mu tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzebował i pozwolił mu na odrobinę prywatności. Został w pewnej odległości i tylko obserwował Holmesa przy grobie przyjaciela.

Reakcji nie było żadnej. Sherlock stał przez chwilę przy nagrobku i tylko patrzył. Jeśli Greg obawiał się, że jakieś gwałtowniejsze emocje zetną detektywa z nóg, to niepotrzebnie się martwił. Sherlock jedynie skinął głową, jakby w milczącym salucie, i wrócił do inspektora.

- Co teraz zamierzasz? - zagadnął ostrożnie Greg. Bardzo nie podobało mu się to milczenie towarzysza. – Jedziesz ze mną do Yardu?

- Nie, Catherine na mnie czeka – odpowiedział obojętnie Sherlock.

- Że kto? – spytał zaskoczony inspektor. – Jaka Catherine?

- Ach, pewnie przedstawiła ci się jednym z tych dziwnych imion, jakich zawsze używała w pracy – mruknął detektyw nieobecnym tonem. – Safona? Anthea? Eunike?

- Anthea. Więc co z nią? – drążył dalej Greg. Wiedział, że pani Hudson znów go będzie ścigać i wolał zawczasu przygotować sobie odpowiedź dla starszej pani.

- Jest parę spraw, które muszę załatwić po Mycrofcie – wyjaśnił Holmes. – I jeszcze ten dom… chyba tam na razie zostanę.

- Sherlock… jesteś pewien? Wiesz, że pani Hudson czeka na ciebie na Baker Street.

- Łatwiej jest zacząć od Mycrofta – odpowiedział prosto Sherlock, ucinając w ten sposób wszelkie dalsze dociekania Grega. – I może będziesz miał swojego konsultanta na stanowisku. Ale nie teraz. Jestem spóźniony – oświadczył i obrócił się, gotowy, by odejść.

- Jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał go Greg. – Pamiętaj, że wciąż masz przyjaciół. Nie jesteś z tym sam.

- A powinienem. Moja samotność dobrze was chroniła – powiedział Sherlock i odszedł w stronę cmentarnej bramy, gdzie czekała na niego An… Catherine.

* * *

A/N: Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do końca. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to było nieco inne niż reszta moich tekstów. Za Johna przepraszać nie będę, czasem dobrze jest ubić bohatera. Jeśli chodzi o ten tekst i tę rzeczywistość, to to by było na tyle. Przylazło, pomęczyło, zostało wymęczone i nawet zakończone. Pora wracać do cyklu :)

Filigranko, dopytywałaś się o wskrzeszenie Mycrofta: a na kiego grzyba mi on? Nie po to go ubiłam, żeby go wskrzeszać.


End file.
